The Frozen Heart: Part 2
by ArendelleIceMasterAndDeliverer
Summary: [SPOILERS FROM PART 1] Three months after being crowned King of Arendelle, Stian begins to worry about nightmares about his past plaguing him, all while having to worry about learning the Royal way of life to impress foreign Kingdoms. Elsa, on the other hand, had things under control, until a problem from their past returns. Will Elsa and Stian be able to stop it? Tune in daily
1. Chapter 1

I **do not** own any of the characters of settings in Disney's Frozen. This is merely a fanfic. Insert more legal stuff here.

I've decided to start posting music that I felt really... Captured the opening feelings of this Fanfic, much like a piece during the opening credits of a movie. If you like, relax, and play this song while reading the first chapter of this story, as well as my others. It's what I hear when I read it. The Opening Song of this story is called "Disney's Frozen Medley", a cover by Albert and Tiffany Chang. This really represents how I feel at the beginning of this story, especially the finale to "For the First Time in Forever." Send them some love, and enjoy the story!

* * *

Disney's Frozen: The Frozen Heart

Part Two

Chapter 1

Stian

* * *

"Chase me, Stian!" Elsa's voice echoed across the forest. There were small flurries of snow blowing in his face, so Stian had to focus to see where she was. Then he saw her, prancing through the forest, with her father's large scarf dragging on the ground behind her. Stian pulled on his mittens, and ran to catch up. It took him a while, and he stumbled once or twice, but he finally caught Elsa.

"Got you!" he laughed. Elsa fell to the ground, shocking Stian a bit, until she started moving her arms and legs up and down.

"I'm good at snow angels!" Stian said.

"Not as good as me." Elsa challenged. Stian stuck his tongue out, and lay next to Elsa, vigorously trying to make a superior snow angel. The two giggled and examined their work. Elsa's was a beautifully made snow angel, complete with halo. Stian's on the other hand, was lacking. It looked like he had sat there in the snow, rolling around. It looked more like a snow yak.

"Hey, Elsa. Look." Stian pointed. There, in the distance stood a small wooden shack. Smoke was emanating from the chimney, and a pile of firewood stood stacked outside. "I wonder if anybody's home?"

"Stian, we need to go back… Lunch is soon and Mama won't-"

"Come on! Are you gonna be a baby?" he asked.

"I'm not a baby. I'm almost five." Elsa said, folding her arms.

"Come on!" Stian said, taking her hand, and running for the shack. The reached the door, and Stian knocked.

"Stian, we need to leave…" Elsa said nervously, surveying the trees.

"Baby!" he laughed.

"No, look." she pointed. There, peeking out from behind the trees, were tiny people. Their eyes slanted, and they looked ready to pounce. The door slowly opened. They heard a voice from the inside. It sounded like an old man. A deep, raspy voice.

"What do you want?" it asked.

"I- I'm sorry, we were just… We were just playing, and-" Stian stammered.

"Playing?" the door opened to reveal a short man, with a long white beard covering his face, dressed in a tattered robe.

"Yes sir… We're sorry." Elsa said. Stian noticed the short men were creeping closer.

"Nonsense." he said, taking Stian's arm. Stian struggled, and kicked and punched, but nothing phased the old man. Stian began to panic.

"Please, sir, let him go!" Elsa begged, as the man pulled Stian into his shack. Elsa reluctantly followed, hoping to get Stian out of the man's clutches. Stian began to yell for help, but the man plopped him down into a chair, making him go silent.

"I've been waiting for somebody like you for a long time." the man said to Stian, reaching up on a shelf, producing a small white box. A blue snowflake was painted on the lid. Stian didn't move from the chair, while Elsa stood in the doorway, terrified. No way she was leaving her best friend. The man opened the box, and produced a small blue snowball. He held it in his hands tenderly.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. Stian shook his head, tears in his eyes. "This is part of a special treasure called the Frozen Heart."

"The Frozen Heart?" he asked.

"A strong object. Capable of doing anything. But it was broken long ago…" he said sadly, gazing at the snowball. "But you'll help me find the rest of it won't you? Only somebody young, and pure of heart can accept the gift." he told. Stian.

"I don't want a gift." Stian said.

"Oh, they never do. I didn't. I could never control it. Look around." he said, waving his hand. His cabin was cold, with a thin layer of frost covering everything. Snow piled underneath the old man's feet. "But accept it, boy. I'm passing the gift on to you." the old man took the snowball in his hand, and made a fist. The snowball collapsed into tiny blue crystals. The man put his hand to Stian's chest, and the crystals began flooding toward Stian.

The little boy began to squirm and yell. The blue crystals entered his chest one by one. Not puncturing, but fusing with him. Elsa noticed Stian's hair getting lighter. From black, to coal, to grey, and finally, strand by strand, pure white. Stian felt his insides cool, and eventually felt frozen from the inside out. He shivered, and now saw his breath. Except it wasn't white like it was when it cold out. His breath was the same light color blue as the snowball. The color faded from Stian's face, as he struggled more. Elsa was terrified.

"Elsa help me!" Stian begged. The old man froze. The crystals stopped moving from his hand.

"Elsa? _The_ Princess Elsa of Arendelle?" the old man asked, turning to her.

"No, please!" Elsa began to run, but the old man caught her wrist. Stian watched in horror as crystals flew into Elsa's chest, her heart, as well. Elsa's already light hair turned even lighter, eventually matching Stian's platinum white hair. Her face turned pale, and she fell to the ground, dazed. The old man turned to Stian once again.

"It seems you both only possess half the power. Better that then none. Let me tell you this." he said. His bony face stared directly at the boy's.

"You'll never learn to control it. You will hurt the people you love most." the snow flurries from outside began to fill the room.

"_Your life has just changed forever._"

* * *

Stian sat up, quickly. Moonlight flooded in from the window to his left. Another dream. He felt his face, and sure enough, there was sweat droplets frozen on his forehead. He breathed deep, feeling his hair. Still white. The dreams were getting worse. He barely slept at all. He was worried it had happened again.

Stian looked to his right. There, sleeping soundly was his wife, Elsa. The moonlight shown on her face, making her look an otherworldly kind of beautiful. He was reading too much into this. They were just dreams right? Right? But they had started a few weeks after Stian was crowned King of Arendelle. That day, so many years ago had changed both of their lives forever, just like the old man had said.

He kissed Elsa on the forehead, and tried to get back to sleep. Kingdoms from all over the world were coming to see what Arendelle had to offer trade wise for the new year. He'd become king in November. It was now February, and it seemed like nothing had changed. He closed his eyes, and wished for the morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa

Elsa was worried. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but Stian seemed on edge. She pretended not to notice him waking up last night. She heard him panicking in his dream, and felt him sit up. Elsa didn't want him to be scared, but she didn't know how to help.

The sun beamed through the window. It would have been amazing if it weren't shining directly into Elsa's eyes. She groaned, and rolled over. Stian wasn't there. She sat up, and scanned the room. Nothing. Maybe he had decided to get ready early? The dignitaries were visiting today, maybe it was his nerves getting to him. Elsa swung her legs out of bed, stood up, and stretched. She looked out her window, and sure enough, villagers were going about their business. People haggling, shopkeepers advertising, and children playing. Elsa loved playing with the children from the village whenever she could. She loved children.

Elsa fixed her hair, and dressed in her normal attire. She eyed the tiara laying on her bedside table. It didn't seem to fit her personality. So regal and serious looking. She sighed, and put it on. Elsa exited her room, only to be greeted by Gerta, her maid.

"Lovely morning, isn't it Your Majesty?" she asked.

"It is. Have you seen Stian?" the Queen asked.

"Not since last night. You could try to ask Kai, he might know." she said in her Norwegian accent. Elsa thanked her, and made her way down to the kitchen. All sorts of smells filled the air as Elsa personally tested all the chocolate that was available.

"Elsa, dear! You haven't seen my Stian around, have you?" Stian's Mother asked. Elsa shrugged.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I don't know where… Wait… Yes I do." she smiled. Elsa thanked Stian's mother, and was out the door, running to the East Wing. There, she climbed up a turret, into a small room. There was a wooden board on the ground, with two ropes tied to it. Elsa ignored that, and used the wall to climb up. She emerged on the roof of the castle. There, sitting underneath a tiny gazebo was Stian, picking strings on a lute. Elsa approached him, and sat down.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning." Stian said back, not looking up from is lute. Elsa blew the hair out of her face, and put her hand on his shoulder. Stian jerked back, looking like he'd been terrified of something. Elsa placed her hand in her lap.

"Sorry…" he said, putting his lute to the side. He stared down at the villagers.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"What? Nothing! Nothing's the matter." he said, glancing quickly at her.

"Stian, I know you're upset. Listen…" Elsa sighed, "I know you've been having nightmares." she said. Stian looked at her, confused as to how she could have known. Elsa smiled weakly.

"Sorry. It's just… Nerves, I guess."

"You look terrified when you're dreaming. What's the matter?" Elsa asked, placing her hand on his. Stian paused before speaking again. He looked her in the eyes. Elsa saw the brave, somewhat awkward man she loved, but in his eyes, she could see he was truly scared.

"I keep having these dreams. Some nights it's not bad. Just… I touch something and it freezes. That scares me. Last night I dreamt about the day we got our powers." he said. Elsa cringed. She didn't like to remember that day. The Guards found a shack in the woods, after the two explained the situation to their parents. But they didn't find any old man. Elsa knew now that the beings she saw in the forest were Snow Elves, but they didn't have to worry about them anymore.

"Stian, listen. It's in the past."

"But it felt real. I felt my heart freeze. I saw the look on your face and…" Stian's voice broke. Elsa touched his cheek and put on the best supportive smile she could.

"We don't have to worry about that." she said. Stian nodded, before taking a breath, and looking out over the fjord. Ships with all different flags were slowly sailing into Arendelle. This would be both of their first times organizing the trade routes of Arendelle. If they did it right, Arendell would thrive for another year. If not, then the Kingdom was on its own.

"We should head down. Kai said there's something important for us to hear." Stian said, standing up. Elsa stood up too, and looked out over the mountains. She felt dizzy for a bit, but it subsided.

"Let's go." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stian

Stian left the castle through the front, entering the Town Plaza. He was greeted by hand shakes, bows and cheers. He didn't know that these were all meant for him until he reached the center of the Plaza. He thanked everybody, and surveyed the area. He spotted one or two Ambassadors, but he was looking for one in particular. The Foreign Relations Official from Corona, Albert. Stian had met Albert at school. The two were best friends, and often went down to the shores in the morning, and copied down each other's homework. Stian had left Corona for Arendelle, and Albert had gone on to study under his father, a member of the Royal Court. He'd since worked his way up, and become Foreign Relations Official.

Stian squinted his eyes to look for his friend. There, in the dock, was the Corona Royal ship. Albert was in town, but where. Suddenly, Stian was spun around, and put in a headlock. A fist connected with his head, and began digging into his scalp.

"Albert!" Stian said excitedly, escaping from the noogie. There stood his friend, taller since he'd last seen him, wearing regal attire much like him self. Also looking very uncomfortable in the regal attire, much like himself.

"Stian! It's been a long time!" he said, shaking his hand. Stian looked around and saw guards with their swords at the ready. Stian told them to calm down.

"This man is a guest!" he said. Albert laughed, and pulled up a chair. They sat there, in the middle of the square. People bustled around them, occasionally stopping to say "Hello" to the King. Stian took off his gloves, and rubbed his knuckles.

"What's new, Al?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Foreign Relations lapdog, which is alright."

"Why do I think you took this job so you could come to Arendelle and give me a hard time?" Stian asked.

"I heard you left Corona on the trade ship bound for Arendelle. Next thing I know, I hear your King. Speaking of which, where's this Ice Queen I keep hearing so much about?" Albert asked, playfully. Stian shifted uncomfortably in his chair. She _hated_ being called that.

"Elsa's with her sister. I think their-"

"Stian!" somebody yelled. From across the market, crowds leapt and ran to keep out of the way. None other than Olaf, riding atop Sven, was making his way toward them.

"Olaf! Slow down, what's going on?" Stian asked. Albert leapt back, slowly pointing up at Olaf.

"Is that snowman talking?" he asked.

"Yes." Stian answered.

"We've been looking for you all over the place. There's a dignitary from Bergan wants to speak to you." Bergan. The city a weeks ship ride west of Arendelle. They weren't exactly the nicest Kingdom, but they weren't the worst. They were like shadow hovering over Arendelle, wanting all of its exports. They had even tried to purchase the Kingdom a couple decades ago, which didn't go over well with the King and Queen. But, they were allies. That meant Stian had to talk with them.

"Come on, Albert. I could use a friend in there." Stian said.

"Hey…" Olaf objected.

"_Another_ friend." Stian said. Olaf perked right back up, and the group began back their way back to the Castle.

"Stian, where have you been? Who's this?" Elsa whispered, as Stian sat down next to her. The room was large, with an incredibly long wooden table stretching all the way from wall to wall. Tapestries hung on the walls, and a fireplace roared behind Stian. He and Elsa sat at one end of the table, with Anna sitting next to Elsa, and Kristoff and Olaf next to Stian. Albert sat down cautiously next to Olaf, as if the snowman may explode at any second.

"This is Albert. He's a friend." Stian whispered back. At the other end of the table sat three men. One of these men was completely bald all over his face. He wore a monocle, and had a walking cane. The other two men were the exact opposite. They looked like bears, large and hairy.

"Your Majesties, it has come to my attention we have found somebody in our Kingdom you may know." the bald man said. Stian shifted in his seat, and leaned foreword.

"Yes?"

"He lives… Rather isolated in the hills to the west of Began." he said. Stian felt his stomach drop. He thought he knew where this was going.

"Is this man… A threat?" Anna asked.' "Not necessarily, Princess, but we are afraid of what he could do to the Kingdom."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. The bald man produced a small leaf from his pocket, and slid it down the table to the King and Queen. The leaf was completely white, covered in frost. Stian nearly passed out.

"What happened?" Stian asked, still staring at the leaf.

"Everything not protected by our city walls was flash frozen three days ago. The frost and snow creep closer and closer to the Kingdom, freezing everything. At first we suspected it was you, Queen Elsa." Elsa looked completely annoyed, but continued listening.

"But this man shows up at the exact same time, everywhere he goes freezes. People say he emanates… Winter." the bald man said. Stian passed the leaf to Elsa.

"What do we have to do to bring this man to justice?" Stian asked. Elsa's eyes widened, and she took Stian's arm.

"If we could… Have a moment?" Elsa asked. The bald dignitary waved them off. Elsa, Stian, Anna, Kristoff and Albert all left the room, leaving the dignitary to engage an awkward conversation with Olaf about Summer.

"Stian, if this is the man we think it is-"

"It is. Did you hear what he said, this guy can control snow and ice too. We need to find him."

"Maybe we should plan this out." Kristoff suggested. Elsa nodded.

"We need to know what we're up against. Remember last time?"

"I say go for it!" Anna said, putting a fist in the air. "You were just kids last time, right? You can take him."

"Anna, it's not that simple." Elsa said.

"Why not?" Stian asked, a bit loud. Olaf and the dignitary peeked through the door a the conversation.

"Come in, we know you've been listening." Kristoff said. The bald man and Olaf guilefully walked through the door. The hallway they were in led to the grand entrance of the Castle, so every sound and word echoed perfectly.

"What's your plan to take care of this situation?" Elsa asked the dignitary.

"We don't know. That's why the King sent me here. He knew about you, Your Majesty, and your powers. He thought you could aid us."

"I have powers, too. I could go!" Stian said.

"Stian, you need to stay here." Elsa said.

"He needs to go, he needs to keep Arendelle safe." Anna said.

"Let's just think about this-" Elsa started to say, before everyone started speaking at once. Anna argued with Olaf, Kristoff with Albert, and Stian with the dignitary. It was pure chaos.

"Nothing you could say will keep from finding him, Elsa." Stian said. He saw Elsa clench her fists and close her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

Everything went quiet. All eyes turned to Elsa, then Stian, then back to Elsa.

"That will certainly do it." Olaf said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa

Elsa wasn't sure she'd heard anybody quiet down that quickly in her life. Every stared at her, wide eyed. Anna was the first one to speak.

"Your… Gonna have a baby?" she asked, pacing her words as to make it sound like "You're sure?"

"If you could?" Elsa said, shooing the dignitary away. He left the room, leaving the five of them alone. Elsa shut the doors behind him, and turned to face her friends. Everything was still silent.

"Anna, listen I-"

"That's great!" she clasped her hands together. She hugged Kristoff, then Stian, then Elsa. Stian was quiet.

"You're sure, though, right?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded.

"Gerda told me a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stian asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Scared?" he asked harshly.

"Stian, you can't leave the Kingdom. We need you right now to make the decrees. If this man poses any threat we can deal with him… Later… But I can't have you leaving." she said. Stian took a breath, and took Elsa's hand.

"Sorry… It's just… He's the reason we're like this, Elsa. He could fix it."

"Who says I want my powers taken away?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"It's okay. Stian, I know you've had trouble controlling your powers, I do. And… If you want to get rid of them, by all means. But I could teach you to harness them. It took a while of practice for me, and I'm sure you could do it too." Elsa said, concerned.

"Okay. I'll stay. But what if he comes to Arendelle? Why did he choose now to freeze Bergan? What if he's coming here…" Stian put his hand on his heart, as if to protect it, "For the Frozen Heart?"

"Then we'll find a way to stop him." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, it couldn't be _too_ hard. We've dealt with cranky people with ice powers before, we could do it again." Anna added.

"Anna, he's different. Elsa and I keep it concealed, we try not to hurt anybody. But this man… He has no consideration. He's freezing an entire Kingdom, and there's nothing we can do." Stian said.

"Love thaws a frozen heart." Olaf said.

"What?" asked Elsa.

"Love thaws a frozen heart, remember?" he said.

"That's right!" Anna said, putting her hand to her forehead. "We just have to find something or somebody he loves, and it'll thaw his heart!"

"Anna, I don't know how this guy got his powers, much less if his heart is even frozen." Elsa said.

"We could go." Kristoff said. "Anna, Olaf and I. We'll take Sven, head over to Bergan, and see what the damage is."

"It's a three day boat ride, Kristoff," Elsa said, "It'd take you a week on Sven."

"Then a week it is." Anna said, agreeing.

"Anna, be careful. We don't know what this man is capable of." Elsa said.

"We'll leave tomorrow. You don't have anything to worry about, Elsa, we'll be fine." Anna replied. Elsa didn't look so sure.

"Road trip?" Olaf asked.

"Yep." Kristoff confirmed. "We'd better go get ready. See you at dinner, you guys." Kristoff said, taking Anna and the Snowman to go prepare for their journey, leaving Stian and Elsa alone in the meeting room.

"Boy or Girl?"

"I don't know."

"How long?"

"Three months." Elsa said. She was surprised he hadn't noticed yet, what with all of her mood swings and food tendencies. She guessed boys were clueless like that.

"Elsa, this is great! It really is. But what will Anna and Kristoff do when they find the old man, hm? I don't want to picture what would happen." Stian said.

"I know. I don't want them to go either, but their dedicated. Try stopping Anna when she's dedicated to something, I dare you." Elsa said. They both laughed. The small, bald official poked his head through the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No, just… Nothing. My sister and the Arendelle Ice Master have volunteered to go to Bergan to look for this man."

"And what if they find him?"

Elsa bit her lip, and looked nervously at Stian. "If they find this man they are to turn him in to the Bergan Guard." Stian said.

"What then?"

"Sentence him to death." Elsa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the intermission everybody, but hey! Happy 2014! I hope you enjoy this Chapter, as I will continue to upload one or more a day after my short break that I had. Remember, leave reviews! It lets me know what you think, and I read every one of them, and take all advice into account for future writing.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 5

Stian

"Sir. It's time to go to the Lake." his servant said. Stian moaned, and rolled over in his bed. The sun didn't shine through the window today, as snow had fallen the night before, leaving a haze of clouds in the sky. Elsa was already up, nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Elsa?" Stian asked.

"In the stables, ready to leave, Your Highness." Stian rolled out of bed, and examined himself in the mirror. He'd wear his sweater with vest. Sure, it wasn't regal, but being warm was more important than being fashionable. He got dressed, and went down to the stables. There, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were waiting in a green sleigh, hooked up to Sven.

"Way to keep us waiting, Good King." Kristoff teased.

"I didn't even know we were going to the Lake today," Stian said rubbing his eye, still tired, "Why?"

"It's the last Ice Harvest of the year. Winter's ending soon, and I want to see it before Kristoff and I leave for Bergan." Anna said. Stian nodded, and they were off. Over the hills, and through valleys. The sun was peeking out from behind a few clouds, but other than that, there was nothing to keep Stian warm. He sat next to Elsa, who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"So… Ice Harvest, huh? What do they use the ice for?" Stian asked. Kristoff piped up.

"What don't we use it for? Shelter, keeping food cold, and don't forget the ice sculpture."

"I _love_ the ice sculpture!" Elsa beamed, wide eyed. "I- I mean… It gets better and better every year."

"What's the theme this year?" Anna asked.

"Not sure." Kristoff said, "I'm sure it will be amazing." The sleigh dug through the snow, eventually leading them to a small lake, completely frozen over.

"Now we wait." Elsa said. And they did. For hours. The wind blew through the hills, making a soft background noise. Stian's head hit the side of the sleigh. He realized he had fallen asleep, and Elsa had nudged him. He still heard the wind blow through the hills, and by now, the sun was beginning to set. A whole day of waiting. Great.

"What's going on?" Stian asked. Everybody, including Sven, shushed him. He heard a low humming coming from over the hills. It wasn't the wind, Stian knew for sure. Then, thirty men rounded the hill on the far side of the lake, pickaxes and saws in hand. Most of them had reindeer pulling sleds. About fifteen men walked to the far left side of the lake, and dug their saws into the ice, and began sawing. More men began cutting small squares in the ice, pushing them from person to person, until they were loaded into the sled.

"Listen." Elsa said. Stian heard it. The low humming noise was singing.

"_Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining." _

As they chanted. Stian leaned closer, fascinated. They worked with such precision. Kristoff grinned, and Anna and Elsa looked with wonder.

"_This icy force both foul and fair has a Frozen Heart worth mining."_ they sang.

"_So cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear! See the beauty sharp and sheer! Split the ice apart! And break the Frozen Heart!"_

They began tossing ice blocks to each other, lifting them and heaving them. The sun had set, and green light from lanterns flooded the lake.

_"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!" _they chanted, making their task look easy.

"_Beautiful!"_

_"Powerful!"_

_"Dangerous!"_

_"Cold!"_

_"Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!"_ they sang.

Stian looked at Elsa. He could swear this song was written about her. Powerful? Yes. Dangerous? At times. Cold? Of course. Beautiful? No question.

"_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!"_

_"Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining"_

_"Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart"_

The song ended, which made Stian sad. The men loaded their sleds, and disappeared into the night. Only the four in the sleigh remained.

"That was.." Stian said, speechless.

"Amazing." Elsa said, eyes still on the lake. They'd managed to dig every bit of ice out of the lake, leaving nothing behind. Stian respected these men. They must have sat there for hours watching the men. Stian wanted to help. He wanted to sing along. When Stian saw Elsa's face light up like a child's, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was always so serious, so regal. But when they were along with friends, the true Elsa emerged. Curious, funny, and a bit shy. Stian loved that.

"We should be getting back. We have to leave in the morning." Kristoff said. They all agreed, and the sleigh began its journey back to Arendelle Castle. Elsa fell asleep on the ride, as did Kristoff and Anna. Stian decided it was the sleep he had during the wait was the reason he was still awake. He put his hat on Elsa's head, leaned back, and looked at the stars. Why couldn't every day be like this? Fun excursions and adventures. Stian thought about this the whole back to Arendelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kristoff

He helped Anna out of the sleigh, and the two couples went their separate ways. Stian and Elsa to the East Wing, Kristoff and Anna to the West Wing. The hall was abandoned and a slight chill hung in the air. Kristoff led Anna through the large dark hallway. Tapestries hung on the walls, and depicted frozen landscapes, and summer glens. The moonlight shined faintly through the curtains.

"Kristoff, we need to stay just one more day." Anna said.

"What? Anna, we can't just go and delay our journey another day. Their expecting us in Bergan by next week! Sven's fast, but he can't get us there in four days." Kristoff said.

"I know, I know. But Kristoff, there's so much to do around Arendelle! I have to meet with more dignitaries, sit in on council meetings, and the girls at the schoolhouse would _die_ if I wasn't there to play with them at lunch time."

"So that's where you go running off to. I thought it was odd you only finish half your food."

"And Elsa needs me! You boys may not see it, but she's scared. She's pregnant, too. I don't know what that does to a lady, but it's not good I hear."

"Anna, calm down. Stian's here for a reason. He can watch after Elsa, and both of them arranged to take up your duties." Kristoff said. Anna looked disappointed.

"It's just for a week." Kristoff said, taking her hand.

"If we find this guy Stian and Elsa want us to find, what do we do with him? We can't just put him to death like Elsa said. We need a more humane way of dealing with him."

"You don't know what he did to them."

"But I do! I've lived with- uh- in the same Castle as Elsa my whole life. I remember her powers, and what she used them for. When we were children they were the best. We could do anything we wanted. Go sledding in May, have a snowball fight in the ballroom. Kristoff, I know what he did to my Sister."

"But what about the other side of her powers? And Stian's powers? Why else would she lock herself away in her room for all those years? She couldn't control her powers. She didn't want to hurt any of you."

"What about Stian? He seems to have everything under control."

"Anna, I work with Stian. Sometimes we go out and deliver ice together. The look on his face when ice starts to form on the reins, and when he can see his breath when it's a beautiful day outside… It's heartbreaking. The only time I see him get a grip on his powers is when he's with your Sister. His worries go away. And now he can't even control them around Elsa, all thanks to this old man in Bergan." Kristoff opened the door to Anna's room. They both stepped in. A small fire was already burning in the small fireplace across the room from Anna's bed.

"Just think about what's best for both of them, okay?" Kristoff asked.

Anna was quiet for a short time, then spoke. "Thanks, Kristoff." she hugged him. "We'll go tomorrow. I just wanted to spend time with you guys before we leave. Olaf's coming with us, right?" she asked. Kristoff scratched his head.

"Uh, yeah… Sure. Just like old times?" he asked. Anna kissed his cheek.

"Just like old times." she assured him.

Kristoff entered the guest bedroom. It was small, but the bed was completely worth it. He lay down on it, and sighed. Another long day. And soon, he and Anna would be off to Bergan. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that their wedding was in one short month, but Kristoff took comfort in Anna being so focused on her duties. But not too focused, he might add. It turned out she had been running off to the schoolhouse to play with the children during their break. That was the quirky Anna that Kristoff had grown to love. It had been her idea to see the Ice Harvest, and Kristoff could do nothing but agree. He'd taken part in every Ice Harvest since before he could remember, and this was the first year he had watched. The song they sang was almost like a timer, making the men work to the beat of the song kept the ice from melting, because they worked so efficiently. Then he met Anna. He had been up at the North Mountain harvesting ice to sell, when things began to get weird. He heard a slight humming noise echo through the hills. The sound got closer until it turned into singing. He could see somebody in the distance, sending flurries of snow in all directions. He figured it was just another ice salesperson. Then he saw her getup. A dress and a cape? This was somebody important. A crown? This was the Queen.

"Let it Go" she sang, a smile slowly filling her face. Then things got weird. After freezing air into a solid ice bridge, the whole mountain began to shake, and pillars of ice began to rise from the mountainside. The tremor caused Kristoff to drop his pickaxe, and fall down the snowy hillside. After finding Sven, Kristoff abandoned his ice and ran for the nearest shelter, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. He had to find more supplies, and spread the news about what was happening. It was there he met his wife to be.

She annoyed him at first, not moving out of his way after he asked politely. Maybe she didn't hear him, but that was beside the point. After an argument with Oaken, Kristoff was thrown out into the snow. He decided to take shelter in the barn for the night. Anna overheard him talking with Sven, and decided that he needed to take her up the North Mountain. Then started the best, and scariest, journey of Kristoff's life.

And a new one was going to start in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna

Anna barely slept that night. Sure she didn't want to leave, but she knew both Elsa and Stian would take comfort in knowing more about this man causing turmoil in Bergan. Anna got up before the sun that morning. She went to the East Wing. She tiptoed down the halls, as to not make a sound. She saw her sister's door. That door had memories behind it. She'd spent most of her young life asking Elsa to come out, but her Sister never did. Now that Elsa had more or less learned to control her powers, she was always out around the Castle or the Village. It made Anna happy to see her sister coming out of her shell. If there was one person who could inspire her to do anything, that person would be Stian. Those two would be a wreck without each other.

Anna slowly opened the door. She peeked inside, and saw Stian in bed. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"Couldn't sleep either?" came a voice. Anna slammed the door startled, a little to loud. She turned around nervously.

Elsa sat in a chair across the hallway from her room. How had Anna missed her? Anna laughed nervously.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What's up with the sneaking?" Elsa asked, arms folded.

"Oh, that? I was uh-" Anna sidestepped, almost sending a priceless vase crashing to the floor. She caught it, and looked nervously up at the Queen.

"Good catch." Elsa smiled.

"Oh," Anna laughed nervously again, "Thanks?"

"Cold night, huh?" Elsa asked, making small talk.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Very… Brisk." They sat there in silence for a while.

"You're leaving today?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah… Listen, I don't want you to worry about us. We'll be fine." Anna said, assuring her sister.

"I know. It's hard letting your family leave. We know how that feels." Elsa said. Anna's eyes looked down, saddened by the thought.

"Anna, listen. I owe you an apology."

"No need. If you don't want us to go, we don't have to."

"Not that. My whole life I was terrified of my powers. You remember what happened in the ballroom that night?" Elsa asked.

"Sort of. We had so much fun… Then things get a little fuzzy." Anna said closing her eyes, trying to remember.

"I hurt you, Anna. I didn't mean to. I was _so scared._ Mama and Papa were the only reason you survived. They brought you to the Trolls, and they fixed you up, but… After I hurt you my powers really got out of control. I didn't want to hurt anybody…" Elsa said, her voice faltering.

"I locked myself away. And when Mama and Papa died… _I stayed in there._ You needed me, and I was too scared to leave my room. That was selfish."

"Elsa, you don't need to apologize-"

"And now Stian's acting the same way. Ever since he became King, I've noticed frost following him. I can feel how cold the air is around him. Anna, his powers are more powerful than mine. My powers reacted with my feelings, but his are out of control no matter what. The reason he wants to find this man so bad… I think he wants an explanation. He wants to control his powers. And there's one thing that terrifies me. Have you noticed the weather?"

When Elsa said that, it sent chills down Anna's spine. She was right. Ever since Stian began losing control of his powers, Arendelle has been colder than usual.

"You can teach him to control it, right? You control yours." Anna suggested.

"That's the problem. Sometimes I still have episodes where I freeze the windowsill or the armrests on the throne… But I can keep it concealed. He's terrified of what he might do. This is why you need to go." Elsa stood up, and walked to the door. She looked in at her husband. His breath was clearly visible, a white puff exiting his mouth every time he breathed. Elsa shook her head.

"You need to find this man. Get an explanation. I'll try and teach him to control his powers while you're gone."

"You'll need some help." Anna said. She led Elsa to her parent's old room. It remained unchanged since they passed away four years ago. Anna reached into her fathers bedside table, and produced two red gloves. They were emblazoned with the Arendelle Royal Crest, the three leafed flower, bordered in green and purple.

"Papa's gloves…" Elsa said.

"I know why you wore gloves all the time. Maybe these will help him like they did you." Anna said, handing the gloves to her sister. Elsa took them timidly.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said.

"Hey, what are Sisters for?" she shrugged. Elsa hugged her sister. Anna peered out the large window. The sun was beginning to rise.

"I should get ready." she said.

"Yes… Anna, I know everything will go according to plan… But be careful okay?" Elsa asked.

"Of course. I'll be back in a week, tops." she promised. Elsa took her sister by the shoulder, and led her down to the stables. Kristoff was already awake, strapping supplies to Sven.

"You ready to go, Anna?" he asked.

"Where's Olaf?" she asked.

"Right here!" came his voice. Olaf entered the stables, leading a very tired Stian along with him. Stian had hastily thrown warm clothes and boots on. He still looked exhausted, and his snow white hair was in a messy pile on his head.

"Stian! Good, you're here." Anna said. She approached him with caution. "Promise me you'll take care of my sister, okay?" she asked. Stian suddenly looked incredibly awake.

"I promise." he said.

"And just… Stay calm while we're gone. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Just… _Stay calm_." Anna said. She looked at Elsa. Elsa remained clueless for a few seconds, and then got the hint.

"Oh!" she said. She walked to her husband, and pulled the set of red gloves from her pocket.

"Stian, put these on." she said.

"What?"

"Trust me." Elsa said with pleading eyes. Stian's eyes grew wide when he realized what the gloves were for. The air in the barn suddenly got ten degrees colder.

"Elsa, sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry everyone." he said, nervously putting the gloves on. "I'm sorry." he repeated. Elsa put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it." she said.

"I'm trying… It's just… How did you find out?" he asked.

"We've known for a while. You don't have to be afraid, Stian. Just remember that you're in control." Kristoff said.

"Am I?" Stian's voice suddenly rose. Everyone was silent.

"Stian, we know you're scared. Trust me, I've seen first hand what powers like this can do when they get out of control. But one thing can keep them under control. Restraint. Conceal, remember?" Anna said. Stian looked down at his gloved hands, guilefully.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." the stables began to warm up again. "You guys need to find him. Ask him how we got these powers. Ask him… If there's a way to actually keep them controlled, okay?" Stian asked.

"Of course." Kristoff confirmed. The two men shook hands, and the Sisters hugged.

"Keep an eye on Elsa for me, kay?" Anna asked.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Stian bowed. Anna hugged him.

"Keep an eye on Stian for me." Kristoff said.

"I'll try. I'm sure there's a way to get his powers under control." Elsa said.

She hugged Kristoff, and next thing s knew, Kristoff and Anna were off, disappearing into the hills.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsa

"We're going to to the Schoolhouse today." Elsa said, trying to delicately place her tiara in her hair. She eyed herself in the mirror, tongue out. She was never good at getting it to sit perfectly.

Stian pulled the cuffs on his jacket, "For what?"

"Anna goes down to the Schoolhouse every afternoon to greet the children. I figured we could do the same since she's on her way to Bergan." Elsa's tiara slipped in her hair, and fell to the table. She blew the hair out of her face, and sat down at the mirror, defeated. Stian put his medallion on, and walked to Elsa. He picked the tiara up from the table, and placed it on Elsa's head. He smiled.

"There."

"How you can do that perfectly every time astounds me." she beamed.

"Well, you know, I put on a lot of tiara's in my day." he joked. They both laughed. She loved his jokes, even if they were terrible.

"Come on," she said taking his hand, "They're expecting us."

The carriage slowly made its way down the road. Crowds greeted their King and Queen. Elsa loved her people. She saw them so often, she considered them friends instead of subjects. She hoped they thought of her the same way. Stian waved nervously to the crowd.

"Loosen up." Elsa whispered, still waving. Stian looked at her for a second, confused. A grin slid across his face. He was getting an idea.

He stood up in the carriage, "Helloooo, People of Arendelle!" he said in his best "Kingly" voice. The crowd cheered. He offered Elsa his hand, and she stood up as well.

"Helloooo, People of Arendelle!" she called in her best "Stian" voice. People, including Stian, laughed. The carriage slowly pulled up in front of a small stone building with a field behind it. The Schoolhouse. Stian exited, and helped Elsa out. The two stood in front of the doors leading out into the field behind the school.

"Here goes." Elsa said. The bell rang, and at first nothing happened. Then, one by one, kids began to emerge from the building. They ranged in ages from four to twelve, or so Elsa had been told. They looked at her in awe. Then to Stian. Then back to her. In front of them now stood about thirty children, completely silent.

"Queen Elsa?" a feeble girl voice asked. A small girl, no more than eight, emerged from the crowd.

"Hello! What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"I'm Nilly. Can I feel your hair?" she asked. Elsa laughed, and lowered her head. Nilly felt Elsa's bangs, and slowly retreated her hand.

"It's so white." she heard kids whisper.

"The King's too." others said amongst themselves. Elsa lifted her head.

"How about we play a game?" Elsa asked. The kids cheered in agreement. Elsa looked at Stian, who hadn't said a word this whole time. She took his hand, and led him to the middle of the small field behind the school.

"Watch." Elsa said. She raised her left food, and brought it down hard onto the ground. A large snowflake spread from her food, slowly growing over the whole field. The children began to laugh, and poke at the icy design in the ground.

"You try Stian." she said.

"No, Elsa, I can't."

"Come on!" she said. Stian shrugged, and held two closed hands to his chest. Then, he slowly spread his arms. As he spread his arms, a blanket of snow flowed over the field. The children began to laugh, and form snowballs. Elsa did the same, erecting a sad looking snow fort to take part in the festivities. Stian sided with the boys at the other end of the field. A good old fashioned Boys versus Girls snowball fight was just what they needed. Stian laughed, and made a small hallow tower from snow. The children all laughed as snowballs flew back and fourth in the air. A small child, no more than five, approached Elsa reluctantly.

"You're pretty." she said.

"Thank you." Elsa blushed

"Can I have a snowball?" she asked.

"You don't know how to make one?" she asked. The little girl shook her head. "Now, now. We can't have that! You can't call yourself a lady until you know how to make the perfect snowball. Here." Elsa said. She took a handful of snow in her hand, and pressed it into a perfectly made snowball. She gave it to the little girl.

"Throw it." she said.

"At who?" the girl asked.

"King Stian. He looks like he could use a snowball to the face, am I right?" Elsa asked. The little girl giggled, and threw the snowball. It barely made it more than two feet, but Elsa conjured up a small flurry to carry it across the schoolyard, as to not make the little girl upset. Elsa twisted her wrists and hands, until the snowball made contact with Stian, who sat atop the snow tower. He screamed, and fell from the top into a snowdrift below. He and all the boys erupted into laughter.

"Girls win!" he forfeited. The little ladies cheered, as Elsa stood up from behind her tiny wall made of snow.

"Good throw." Elsa said. The little girl giggled, and fled toward the schoolhouse.

"Time to come in everyone!" their teacher called, "Say goodbye to Queen Elsa and King Stian." The children lined up and said their goodbyes.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" one boy asked.

"Of course." Stian confirmed.

"Sweet!" he said, showing his missing two front teeth. The line was growing shorter, and the youngest girl Elsa had seen all day approached her.

"Bye Queen Elsa." she said.

"See you tomorrow." Elsa answered, smiling. The little girl didn't move from her spot. The people behind her got anxious. The girl stared at Elsa a while before saying.

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?"

Elsa was surprised. Did all of Arendelle know by now? She looked at Stian, who nodded. Elsa put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes. But it's still small."

"Are we going to get a new Princess?" she asked. Elsa laughed.

"Maybe. We'll see. Maybe a little Prince?"

"Boys are icky."

"They sure are." she said, smiling at Stian. Her husband knelt down next to the girl.

"Maybe you two could be friends, hm?" he said.

"Only if it's a Princess. Will she have white hair too?" Elsa and Stian looked at each other. Would their baby have white hair? Elsa really considered her hair color natural, she'd lived with it her whole life. She couldn't remember when it was blond. Stian's hair was naturally black, but when the two had gotten their powers, their hair had turned white, and their skin became pale.

"I don't know. We'll see." she said. The teacher beaconed the rest of the students inside. The groaned, and Elsa felt bad.

"We'll be back tomorrow! Count on it!" she assured. The kids disappeared into the schoolhouse. Elsa and Stian stood up, and let out a sigh. These were children huh? Elsa loved them. Stian looked like he was having the time of his life too. They were definitely both ready to be parents. There were only two things that worried Elsa. Would their child have powers? This question puzzled Elsa since she figured out she was pregnant. She would see when it arrived. Her other concern, speaking of powers, was Stian's problem keeping them under control. That's what she'd do today. She was going to teach him to control his powers.

To Let it Go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stian

Stian sat in the garden, rocking back and fourth nervously. They'd returned from the schoolhouse, and Elsa promised to teach him about his powers. He stared down at the King's gloves that Elsa had given him. They'd helped him, but now he was scared to take them off.

"Ready?" she asked. Stian turned, and saw Elsa. She wasn't in her normal dresses that she wore, but instead a pair of leather boots with woven pants and shirt, with a leather vest reminiscent of the Prince of Corona's. Her hair was tied back in its usual bun, and she was crown-less. She looked intimidating like this. Stian could see why people in other Kingdoms were nervous about the Snow Queen.

"Yeah… Yes. I'm ready." he said nervously.

"Okay then! First things first. The gloves?" she asked, holding out her hand. Stian reluctantly removed them, and gave them to Elsa.

"Alright. You want to learn to control your powers right?" she asked.

"I do but-" he was cut off by a kiss. Elsa kissed him like she never had before, and then pulled away and asked him.

"How do you feel?"

"Violated." he joked. Elsa examined him. "What?" he asked.

"Happiness doesn't do it, huh?" she asked herself.

"What?" he asked again. She slapped him this time, he reeled back. Elsa waited for a result.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing what?" Stian asked.

"My powers are triggered by emotions… When I was angry or exited or even…"

"Even what?" Stian asked. Elsa doubled over, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" Stian asked, comforting Elsa.

"It's… The baby…" Elsa groaned. Stian looked around for help, but nobody was to be seen. He felt the air crackle around him. Elsa opened one eye.

"Hah!" she said.

"What? What's the matter Elsa?"

"Nothing. But I have you figured out. Your powers act up when your angry, but you knew I was trying to trigger them." Elsa explained, getting to her feet.

"So?" He asked.

"So, I improvised. And it worked."

"Elsa, that wasn't cool." Stian said.

"I'd beg to differ, look. You're getting upset." Elsa pointed, and Stian looked down. Not only could he see his breath, but a thin layer of frost formed a small snowflake on the grass beneath him.

"So… To keep my powers under control… I can't be scared, nervous, angry or happy?" Stian asked.

Elsa shrugged, "I have emotions. But learning to control your emotions and learning to control your powers are two different things. How do I explain? Your powers aren't controlled by your emotions, they feed off of them. If you let the cold take control when your happy, things will freeze. When your nervous? Things will freeze."

"So I have to learn to disassociate my emotions from my powers?"

"Now you're getting it. But how?" Elsa put her fist to her mouth, and thought.

"How did you do it?" Stian asked.

"I remember thinking Anna was frozen. Forever. I couldn't handle it. It was me who'd frozen her heart. Not Hans, not Marshmallow. Me. But an act of true love can thaw anything, even a heart. It thawed Anna. True love, Stian. That's when I learned to control my powers." she remembered. Stian took both of her hands.

"But _I love you, _Elsa. Nothing's thawing, though."

"You were crowned King a year ago. Stian, everybody has their limits. This is exactly the reason I don't push myself too hard. Trust me, if you saw me when I figured out I was pregnant… Let's just say the room got a little colder."

"You froze everything?"

"I thawed it out."

"So I have to take it easy… Like a vacation?"

"Like a vacation. But we can't leave. Anna and Kristoff would have to be in charge if we did, and they're headed towards Bergan. But…"

"But what?"

"I saw what you looked like at the schoolhouse. You were having the time of your life. You didn't freeze anything." Elsa said, her eyes getting wider.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we need to spend more time at the schoolhouse." Elsa said, taking his hand.

"You want to teach?" the teacher asked over her spectacles. Elsa and Stian sat at her desk. This woman had tutored Elsa before her parents had locked down the Castle, so the Queen wasn't getting any special treatment.

"Just for one week. I want to show the kids that I'm not some… Serious scary King."

"One week?" she asked.

"That's all." Elsa promised.

"You'd have to teach too, Elsa. Regulations require two teachers. One for arithmetic and history, and the other for Language and Reading."

"I'd love reading to the kids!" Elsa said excitedly. Great. Stian was never one for math, and now he was being hired to teach it. How was this supposed to help him control his powers again?

"Helga!" the teacher called. Another, equally as ancient woman, entered the room.

"What, Hilda?"

"We're going on vacation. These lovebirds here will be taking over for us." Hilda said. Elsa and Stian smiled nervously. The old woman, Helga, studied the couple.

"Fine! As long as we hit the beach at the Southern Isles!" she laughed. Stian flinched at the thought of these two women at the beach.

"You're in charge!" Hilda said, opening the door to leave.

"Wait! You haven't told us anything about the kids!" Elsa said.

"Oh, they're little angles. Good luck." she said, slamming the door behind her. The office was silent. It was a good thing Stian and Elsa were in their royal garb again, because it looked like they'd have to start teaching today. They cautiously stood up, and looked out the door to their left. The old ladies were nowhere in sight. Another pair of doors stood in front of them.

"Ready?" Stian asked.

"I don't know." Elsa responded. They pushed open the doors, and found children sitting reverently at their desk, reading. One of the girls looked up and giggled.

"Queen Elsa?"

"What's she doing here?"

"I like her dress."

"Is that the King?" Stian heard them whisper.

"Hello children… Um, Ms. Helga and Ms. Hilda had to go…"

"On vacation. We'll be teaching you for the next week." Stian said.

The classroom erupted into applause.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! How's your post-holiday season going?

Just a reminder that if there is anything you want me to hear, compliments, criticism, suggestions or even your favorite part of the story so far, make sure to leave reviews! I read each one of them, and enjoy every bit of it. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 10.

* * *

Chapter 10

Kristoff

It wasn't like he was _expecting_ to be caught in the single biggest snowstorm since the Eternal Winter incident. He'd packed light, thinking that things would be simple until they reached Bergan. Obviously, Kristoff was wrong.

They were one day into their journey when Anna woke up that morning.

"Kristoff! Kristoff, wake up!" she said, shaking him awake. He opened his eyes, and could see condensations frozen on the roof of the tent he had set up the night before. It hung down like thousands of tiny icicles.

"What?" he said, not wanting to leave the comfort of his leather sleeping bag.

"Kristoff, you have to see this." Anna said. He groaned, and left the warmth. He'd slept in his clothes the night before, because it was cold, what else would he do? He opened the flap of the tent. The forest around the tent was filled with a light fog. The trees had an essence of frost on them.

"What's the big deal? So it got cold last night." he said, inspecting the trees.

"Look." Anna said, moving his head. There, across the clearing he saw something that brought back bad memories. A snowstorm was roaring on the other side of the forest, but stopped immediately a few dozen yards in front of Kristoff. It was like a wall of wind and snow. Kristoff's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. He walked a few steps closer to the storm.

"Do you think it's-"

"It's not Elsa or Stian. The storm is blowing from the direction of Bergan… At least… If I knew anything about Ice magic hocus pocus, that's what I'd say." Anna said.

"Where's Olaf and Sven?" he asked.

"They went to investigate." Anna answered. They heard a muffled commotion on the other side of the blustery wall of snow and wind. "Here they come now." she said. Olaf and Sven entered the clear part of the forest, and immediately collapsed. They were coated in snow.

"Olaf, what happened?" Kristoff asked.

"It's cold over there, like 'too cold for a snowman' cold." Olaf explained. Sven nodded in agreement. Kristoff wandered closer to the wall. He put his gloved hand up to the storm.

"Kristoff, wait!" Anna called. "You heard Olaf. We have no idea how cold it is in that storm." Kristoff nodded, and backed away.

"Well, that's the way to Bergan, so if any of you guys have any ideas on how to get past it, I'd love to hear them." Kristoff said. They thought for a while, when they heard the wind intensify. They storm slowly began to move toward the group. They scurried back. The storm reached the tent they'd set up, and sucked it in. Kristoff had a feeling he wasn't going to see that tent ever again. The storm continued pushing foreword, until the winds suddenly died down, and it stopped moving.

"Huh. That's weird." Anna said, looking at Kristoff. It was.

"It's making its way toward Arendelle." Kristoff realized.

"But… That means-" Olaf started to say.

"Whoever is controlling this storm is headed to Arendelle." Anna finished.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say." Olaf said. "That's what I was going to say." he whispered to Sven. The reindeer nodded.

"Should we head back?" Anna asked.

"I don't think so. Stian and Elsa wanted us to find whoever is behind the freezing of Bergan. It he's coming this way, so we need to find him." Kristoff decided.

"But that storm's cold. Like 'too cold for a snowman' cold." Olaf said again.

"And how are we even supposed to find this man?" Anna asked.

"I believe you already have." came a voice. It sounded weak but it was still overbearing, much like the snowstorm hovering in front of the two. From the storm emerged an old man, shivering. Kristoff thought he looked like Father Christmas. His beard grew down to his feet, and he wore a blue cloak.

"Who are you?" Kristoff asked.

"I came to find you two-" the man coughed, "Please help me! This evil sorcerer has cursed this land. I need the assistance of the Snow Queen." he coughed again.

"She hates being called that." Anna said.

"So sorry, my dear. And who might you be?" the man asked, approaching Anna. Kristoff wasn't too sure about this old man, but he genuinely seemed like he needed their help.

"I'm Princess Anna… Oh- Of Arendelle." she said.

"Princess? Your sister must be the Snow Queen?" he asked.

"Again, she'd rather you not call her that, but yes. Queen Elsa." Anna answered. The old man turned to Kristoff.

"Please, you must take me to her!" he begged.

"Why should we trust you?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, Kristoff! Just look at him, he's _ancient_! You can always trust old people!" Olaf said. The old man nodded in agreement.

"Why do you need to see Elsa?" he asked.

"Your Queen is the only one who can stop this storm! I believe it's heading to your Kingdom, Averndill." he said.

"Arendelle, and she's not the only one. The King, Stian could help too." Anna said.

"Stian? The King?" the old man asked.

"Yes?" Anna said, confused.

"Please!" he begged again, dropping to his knees, "My family back in Bergan will freeze to death if the Queen doesn't stop this storm!" the old man begged. Kristoff thought for a while. This old man seemed terrified of the storm, and he seemed like he was concerned for his family. Kristoff knew he could trust this man.

"Fine. I'll need your name first." Kristoff said.

"Odin. That's my name. Quickly, now-" he coughed, "to Averndill!" he said mounting Sven with complication.

"Okay Odin. Just remember, Arendelle's in a sort of… Tender state when it comes to snow. Just… convince Elsa or Stian to stop the storm, and we'll send you back to Bergan with a private Guard, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Odin said. Odin sat on Sven, while Kristoff and Anna hooked the sleigh up to the reindeer.

"You sure about this, Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Pretty sure. This old man Elsa and Stian saw fourteen years ago couldn't be this man. He'd be way older. Let's just agree to get him in and out of Arendelle as fast as possible, okay?" Anna asked.

"My thoughts exactly. Ready to go, Old Man?" Kristoff asked.

"Ready, my boy!" he answered. Kristoff and Anna sat in the sleigh, while Olaf and Odin rode on Sven's back. The storm shifted again, and slowly started moving in their direction.

"Run, Sven! Back to Arendelle!" Kristoff ordred.

Soon, they were galloping through the forest, returning to Arendelle to stop the winter.


	11. Chapter 11

Short chapter coming up. Trust me, though. It's leading to something...

* * *

Chapter 11

Elsa

They were a hit with the students. Sure, teaching children wasn't the first thing that came to mind when she thought about helping Stian control his powers, but when he with the students, he was so carefree.

"Queen Elsa, the officials from Great Bay are here to meet with you." Gerta said. Elsa had been reading up on geography to teach the students. The Great Bay was south of Arendelle, what people were now beginning to call Denmark. What was the year again? Elsa couldn't remember for the life of her.

"What year is it, Gerta?" she asked. The woman looked a shocked.

"Do you not know?"

"Sorry. I've just been studying for a while." Elsa said, rubbing her temples.

"No shame in that, Miss. Would you be headed down to meet with the dignitaries, hm?" she asked.

"But I have to teach-"

"No need, Miss. I've hired somebody so you and the King don't get distracted from your royal duties." she said matter-of-factly.

"You what?"

"No need to thank me, dear." Elsa was heartbroken. Now that she and Stian couldn't escape Castle life, she had to find a new way of keeping his powers under control.

"Can I still visit the schoolhouse during my free time?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Why not?" she asked. Elsa didn't answer, and instead made her way down to the library where she found Stian sitting over a book.

"Stian, we have an issue." she said.

"I'll say. I can't figure out what a Vector Laplacian is for the life of me."

"A what?"

"Never mind. What did you need?" he asked.

"I uh… Greta just informed me that… We can't teach anymore." Elsa said.

"Wha-? Why not? It's only been a day, and the kids love us!" Stian said, standing up from the desk he was at.

"I know. We can still go down during free time, though. Stian, I hope this doesn't upset you as much as it seems." she said. Stian looked downtrodden, but regained his happiness quickly.

"I'm fine, Elsa. We just need a different way to focus my powers, right?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Exactly. Here's what I was thinking. Your Ice Castle."

"What about it?"

"When you left Arendelle last year, you built it. You had complete free reign of your powers up on the North Mountain, right?"

"Right."

"When you were up there, did they ever get out of control?" Stian asked. Elsa's eyes widened. She'd never realized it before. Other than one… Terrible accident her powers hadn't flared up once while she was up there.

"You need an outlet." Elsa said.

"Exactly."

"But what kind of outlet? We couldn't just hike up to the North Mountain every time we feel like it."

"The Garden?" Stian asked. Elsa wasn't too sure. She loved the Garden, and freezing it would definitely kill the flowers and plants.

"How about the attic of the castle?" Elsa suggested. It was from the attic where they could reach the roof, and nobody ever went up there.

"Perfect." Stian agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anna

Sven sped through the woods in silence. They'd since left the snowstorm behind, and now the forest was quiet except for the sound of reindeer hooves against fresh powder.

"How much do you know about the old legends?" Odin asked. Anna lurched from her sleep. Her droll had frozen to the side of the sleigh, as she futilely shifted her body to try and hide it.

"Ah- hm?" Anna asked, still half asleep.

"The old legends. How much do you know?" the old man asked again. Anna assumed by "old legends" he meant the stories that Anna's father and mother had told her when she was a child. She used to love hearing those stories, but as she grew older, they became just that. Stories. Then last year she'd met the Trolls, and then the whole fiasco with the Snow Elves. Anna was starting to have doubts as to the falsehood of these tales.

"I'm familiar with them." Anna said.

"Tell me. Start from the beginning." Odin said, closing his eyes. What? Anna knew some old myths, but she couldn't recount them from memory. She tried anyway.

"It all started when a cow freed a guy… Bori?"

"Buri." Odin corrected.

"Buri. A cow freed him from a trap of ice. Then Buri somehow had a child… Boar?"

"Not a pig, Princess. Borr." Odin corrected again.

"Right, right. Borr." Anna yawned. "Then Borr got married to a lady named Bestla, and they had kids. What where their names? Vil and Van?"

"Ve."

"Vil and Ve. And…" Anna racked her brain trying to remember.

"Odin." the old man said. Anna looked at the old man, surprised at his knowledge of these things.

"And Odin." Anna finished. She looked to her left and saw Kristoff and Olaf fast asleep. Kristoff was cuddling the snowman like a stuffed toy, and Anna thought it was kind of cute.

"What happened then?" Odin asked.

"I think Odin had a bunch of kids with another lady… And they're Gods now right?" Anna scoffed, "But these are just stories. Right?" she asked. Odin said nothing. He reached onto his back and produced a silver shepherds cane, something that Anna was surprised she hadn't noticed.

"What's that for?" she asked.

Odin laughed, "This old thing? Ah, I just like to carry it around. And to scare people." he said, still chuckling.

"Scare people?"

"I think of it as a key. Whoever holds it can open a door. Where that door leads, who can say?" Odin said. His archaic riddles were starting to freak Anna out, but she said nothing. Odin placed the cane back into a strap on his back. They continued in silence for a while.

"What happens next?" Odin asked.

"Next?" Anna said quizzically.

"In the myths. I'm curious."

"Well… The world continues on under the watch of the Gods, I think. Then somebody evil comes and causes Ragnarok. Right? The end of the world." Anna said.

"The Gods are always bickering with other Gods. Minor fights happen. People are hurt. People are banished. People are cursed. The only way to free themselves from this curse is to pass it on, you know? There will never be a time when the world is not cursed. It doesn't spread like a disease as much as it is passed like a gift, you see?" Odin explained. Anna wasn't sure she understood.

"Hodur was the God of Winter, you see?" Odin said. Anna looked up, and saw Arendelle rising from the hills. She was almost home.

"Why are you telling me this?" Anna asked.

"It could help you. Or it might not. It just depends on how you think of the myths. Fact or fiction?" Odin asked.

"Well, they're myths. Myths are just stories. Traditions that were passed down through generations." Anna said.

"Indeed they are, Anna. Just tales." Odin said.

Sven kept galloping through the snow, until the swoosh of powder became the clopping of stone. They were now on a road. Arendelle was about another hours worth of traveling. What would they say to Elsa? That they were on their way to Bergan, but there was a snowstorm in the way? That a old man, who was most likely crazy, told them he had a message for the Snow Queen? How could that not come across as insane? Anna had to come up with a reason in her head. She wasn't about to falsely accuse an old man of something he may not have even done, but she needed proof that what they did wasn't in vain.

"You said that the man responsible for the winter in Bergan is headed towards Arendelle, right?"

"He's coming for your Sister and her Husband, yes." Odin said.

"What- what?" Anna asked. "He's coming for them?"

"He needs something. Something that only those with power over the dominion of ice can control. Something that emanates winter. Do you know what that is, Princess?" he asked. Anna knew, but didn't want to answer. If Elsa knew what that old man was coming for, she'd have a panic attack. Stian would probably accidentally freeze Arendelle, giving this Old Man Winter even more power over the Kingdom. Anna sighed. She knew what he was coming for, and she wouldn't let it happen.

"The Frozen Heart, right?" she asked.

"Precisely."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stian

Stian examined the attic. Yep. A whole seven by seven foot room where he could have all the freedom with his powers that he wanted.

"It's no North Mountain, but will it work?" Elsa asked. Stian removed his gloves, and noticed that the room became noticeably colder when he did.

"It should." Stian said, eyeing his hands as he lowered them.

"Show me." Elsa said.

"What?"

"Show me what you can do."

Stian was taken aback, but obliged. What would he do? He didn't want to do anything over the top. He didn't want to hurt anybody, or do something to the Castle.

"I don't know if this will work, Elsa. I can't exactly do whatever I want in the attic like you could at the North Mountain." Stian said. Elsa nodded, and walked to a small rectangular window that looked out over Arendelle. There were not a lot of people on the street, as it was dark now.

"I'm trying to help you, Stian. I really am. But how?" she said, pacing back and forth. "How?"

"Look. I'll just try to hide it as best I can until Anna and Kristoff get back. Whatever information they have on the Old Man will give me a little peace. But… Elsa, maybe he can teach me."

"What?" she asked, shocked.

Stian knew it sounded crazy. No way was this Old Man, who'd cursed them both years ago, and seemed like such a monster, help Stian. Why would he? Stian slipped his gloves back on. They had to wait until Anna and Kristoff got back.

Stian found it hard to sleep that night. He tossed and turned, hoping to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. He stared at his gloves on the bedside table. They were his prison. His cage. But they were also his lifeline. They kept most everything Stian accidentally conjured up hidden. It unnerved him to see a layer of frost inside the gloves when he took them off. He turned to his right. Elsa had everything in her life under control. Not only was she ruling Arendelle with grace and wisdom, but she was also everything Stian aspired to be. Smart, knowledgable, and fun. Knowing that she'd bring a child into this world in a few short months also terrified Stian. He _had_ to learn to control his powers by the time this baby was born. He made himself swear it. He rolled over again, and sighed.

He stepped out of bed, threw on some old clothes his Mother had brought him from Corona. A black leather vest, a white undershirt, some trousers, and some boots that had belonged to his father. All finished with a sash around his waist. _This _was what Stian was used to wearing, not all that regal kingly suit business. He kissed Elsa, and opened the door. The castle was abandoned at this time of night. Everything was silent except for the sound of wooden floorboards creaking under Stian's weight. He left the castle grounds, out into the marketplace. Still empty and silent. He looked down at his hands.

He'd forgotten to wear the gloves.

Stian panicked for a second, before realizing. There was nobody around…

The King extended and bent his arms, and faced his palms to the sky. He then rounded his fingers, as if he was holding an apple. He then slowly closed his fingers.

A small whisp of snow launched from his palm. It sparkled, and faded almost as soon as it had appeared. He did the same with the other hand. This was power. This was his power.

He rounded his fingers again, and closed them with a little more force this time, to experiment. An even bigger tiny breeze of snow flew from his palms, and lasted a bit longer until they too, disappeared. He rubbed his hands together. What would he try next? He looked to his right and noticed a fountain. Something that could be frozen. He ran, rather excitedly to the fountain. He extended his index finger and touched the water.

The water immediately froze over, and solidified. The ice started from his finger, and extended out, eventually freezing the whole fountain. The water froze in the air like some sort of abstract ice sculpture. He decided.

He was going to make it snow.

Stian hopped up on top of the frozen fountain, and extended his arms completely. A small blue snowball formed in each of his palms. Stian laughed. He held his arms there until the snowballs grew into an unbelievable size. He then closed his hands into a fist, and the snowball exploded. They silently expanded, and snow covered everything. Tiny snowflakes began falling over the village as a result. Stian laughed. This is what it felt like to be free.

"Stian?" somebody asked. Stian turned around, and his smile faded.

There stood Elsa, still in her nightgown, her soft white hair flowing down behind her shoulders. Stian thought she looked like a beautiful ghost, standing there in the moonlight.

"Elsa! Come on, join me!" he said, jumping down from the fountain and taking her hand.

"Stian, wait! We can't just freeze the town!" she whispered.

"Why not? You can melt it right?" he asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Come on!" he laughed.

"Stian, Arendelle is fine with ice powers as long as they don't end up freezing the town. Look around you." she said. She was right. Half the marketplace was covered in frost, and the other parts of the town were covered in snow. _What had he been thinking?_

"Elsa… I'm-"

"I know. It's okay. Just… Next time use the attic, okay?" she asked. Stian agreed. Elsa raised her hands above her head. All the snow from around the village flew into the sky, and was gathered into one large snowflake. Elsa waved her arms back down, and the snowflake dissipated.

"What do you think Anna and Kristoff will find in Bergan?" Elsa asked, as they returned to the Castle.

"I don't know but-"

"You won't have to worry. We'll just tell you." came a voice. Waiting in the stables were Anna, Kristoff and Sven. Next to Sven sat an old man. The Old Man.

"You!" Stian roared, charging the Man, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Why'd you bring him back, Anna?" Stian asked, not breaking eye contact with the old man.

"He needed to ask Elsa a question. Is this the man we were supposed to be looking for?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Stian said.

"No." Elsa said back. Stian looked at her, confused. He still held a firm grip on the Man's collar. The man had no facial expression whatsoever.

"Stian, this isn't him. Look at his eyes." Elsa said. Stian did. She was right. Stian remembered the old man who cursed them. His eyes were blue, like Stian and Elsa's. This man's eyes were gold. Stian released his collar.

"What's your name?" he asked, awkwardly.

"My name is Odin, young man, and I'd appreciate a nicer welcome next time. Ah, this must be your Wife. The Snow Queen. Sorry to wake you." Odin said. Elsa looked horrified. Stian knew she hated being called that. Elsa fixed her hair, and spoke.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, yes. What business do you have here?" she asked.

"I'm starving. Do you have food?" Odin grumbled.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I've been in the forest for weeks without eating. At least spare me some food, Your Majesty. And the King here… We need to have a conversation."

The five of them continued into the castle. It was still dark and abandoned.

"You are with child." Odin observed. He walked next to Anna, who was next to Elsa. Elsa put her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, how about we get you that food, and we discuss what you wanted to ask me." Elsa said.

"My dear girl, you just did. That child." he said. Elsa stopped walking. She turned to face the old man.

"What about it?" she asked, scared.

"Nothing to be worried about, young lady! She'll be fine." Odin said.

"She'll?" Stian asked. Odin nodded. Elsa and the others continued blankly to the dining hall.

"Excuse me while I find something for you." Elsa said, bringing the other four through the doors into the kitchen. "You better start explaining now." Elsa said. Anna looked hurt.

"What? We found him in the forest and he said he had a question for you."

"Yeah? And now he knows the gender of my baby? Anna, who is this man?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. Odin. That's who he is. He's obsessed with the old legends and-"

"Did you say old legends?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes?"

"Anna, I think we have a problem." Stian said, agreeing with Kristoff.

"What?"

"I don't think this _an_ Odin" Elsa said.

"I think this is_ the_ Odin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kristoff

"Elsa, are you crazy?" Kristoff asked. "You can't seriously think that this man… Could be a God? Really?"

"He did seem to know a lot about the Old Legends." Anna said.

"And that cane, Kristoff. The God Odin is known to carry one." Elsa said.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Stian said. Kristoff stiffened.

"Fine." He poked his head through the door. The Old Man still sat at the table knocking on the wood, waiting for his promised food. "Odin, are you a God?" Kristoff asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes."

Kristoff closed the door. "See? He's just an old- wait."

"Did he say yes?" Stian asked. He opened the door, and sat down across from Odin. The Old Man acted as if nothing had happened. The other three found chairs next to the King.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked. Odin sighed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, hm?" he asked, stroking his beard.

"I'd think so." Anna said. Odin leaned back in his chair, and leaned his cane on the table.

"I can't just come out and say I'm a God, right?"

"You already did that." Kristoff said.

"Right, right. Sorry, I'm getting old. I'm almost eight thousand."

"You make this sound like nothing! You're going to have to prove it… Uh, sir…" Stian said. Odin stood up, weakly. How could he possible prove something like this? For all they knew he was just a crazy old man who thought his cane made him a deity. He took his cane in his hand.

"What do you want to see?" he asked. A long silence followed. Anna was the first to speak up.

"Something!"

Odin nodded. He lifted his cane from the ground, and slammed the bottom of it back into the wooden floorboards. Nothing happened.

"Um, Odin… Nothing's-" Stian started to say. He was interrupted by the kitchen doors swinging open. Dishes, pots, and spoons flew into the room, hovering above their heads. The spoons banged on the dishes and pots, making a rhythmic melody. Kristoff found himself tapping his foot. Odin stood in front of them all, leading the cutlery like a conductor of an orchestra with his cane. Kristoff felt something jerk. He looked below him, and found his chair floating three feet in the air. He hung on for dear life. The table and everybody else's chairs had levitated as well. This was some magic. The chairs began to spin around the table, much to the excitement of Anna and Elsa, and much to the dread of Kristoff and Stian. The sisters clapped along to the beat of the spoons against large cooking pots.

Odin spun the cane expertly in his hand, and pointed the crook to the ceiling.

"Grand finale." he said. The silver cane rattled, and a small beam rose from the top of it. The small golden beam shot to the ceiling, sending an array of golden and white sparkles rain down from above. Odin slammed the bottom of his cane to the floor again, and everything went silent. Kristoff realized what was going to happen just in time. The chairs and table clattered to the floor. The kitchen ware floated back into the kitchen. Other than Stian and Kristoff's shocked faces, everything was normal.

Elsa and Anna were in a fit of laughter. "That was amazing!" Elsa said. Odin bowed his head in thanks.

"So… You're the God of floating dishes?" Kristoff asked.

"Poetry. Wisdom. And war. Would you rather see that?" Odin said, raising his cane.

"No… Sir. No sir." Kristoff said.

"Odin that was amazing!" Anna giggled.

"Yes, my dear. But I'm afraid we must talk about something serious." he said, taking a seat at the table again.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"The Man who cursed you all those years ago is coming for you two." Odin said, cutting right to the chase. What color that Stian and Elsa had in their face drained from it. Stian swallowed.

"Who is this man? Why is he coming here?" he asked. Odin placed both his hands on the table. Kristoff could feel power emanating from the table. Nobody would ever believe this. Discussing childhood problems with a God. He was just the Arendelle Ice Master, why was he so important?

"It's Hodur, isn't it?" Anna asked. Everybody looked at her, quizzically. "Hodur. Seriously? Do none of you guys remember _any_ of the Old Legends?" Odin nodded.

"Hodur. The God of Winter." Elsa said.

"Correct. My brother, Hodur. I'm fairly certain you know the origin of the four different kinds of beings, correct?" Odin asked Stian. Stian looked surprised that he was being spoken to.

"Me? Sure. The Trolls are followers of Jotunn. The Dwarves are followers of Lindworm, and the Snow Elves were followers of Addler. But you mentioned a fourth?" Stian asked.

"Humans. Right?" Kristoff asked. Odin nodded. "We were followers of Odin, weren't we?"

"You were. It seems you've outgrown our traditions. And now you've destroyed the Snow Elves." Odin said. "Do you know who the father of these boys was?" he asked.

"Hoenir."

"My other brother." Odin confirmed.

"So… What does Hodur want with us?" Elsa asked.

"My dear girl. You destroyed the last of the Snow Elves. His domain was over all of winter and snow. He gifted the Snow Elves their powers. You've destroyed everything he stood for." Odin said. "And now, who is the last living remnant of Hodur's powers?" The God asked.

"We are." Stian said.

"Precisely."

"So he's coming to reclaim their powers?" Anna asked.

"Not quite. There is only one way to cleanse the world of a curse as strong as Stian and Elsa's. I trust you know what that is?" Odin said.

"Why did he curse us when we were children?" Stian asked.

"We are Gods, Stian. We know what people can amount to. Hodur saw something in you two. Something he hadn't seen in a human since we'd created them. Power. Pure unbridled power that Hodur thought needed an outlet." Odin said.

"Ice." Elsa gasped.

"And now he's coming for you. Nobody in the Kingdom is safe." Odin said.

"Well, there must be something you can do!" Kristoff said.

"I can hold off Hodur. For how long, who can say? But Elsa and Stian. You two need to master your powers. I'm weak and old. I cannot fight Hodur, it is against my will. I cannot destroy my brother. But you two-"

"I'm not killing anybody." Elsa said.

"There's no other way." Odin said.

"Then I guess Arendelle is freezing. I can't take ending somebodies life, even if they deserve it." Elsa said, standing up, and storming out of the room. Silence.

"She's pregnant. She'll calm down. But I agree, Odin. Are you sure there's no other possible way to stop Hodur? How does one even destroy a god?" Stian asked.

"One cannot. Unless all they stand for is destroyed, they are eternal. And as long as you or Elsa are around, and as long as there is fresh frost on the trees, Hodur will be alive and well." Odin said.

"So there's no way?" Anna asked. Odin thought.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Kristoff asked.

"No… No, it's complex. Something a mortal cannot pull off, even with years of training." Odin said, waving the idea away.

"Tell us." Stian said. Odin thought for a second.

Odin stroked his beard. "There has to be one who stands for winter. Somebody who controls snow or ice at all times. It happens to be a God, because we cannot die. Mortals would have to pass on the mantle. They'd have to pass on the ability... Forever!"

"Teach me." Stian said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elsa

She exited the dining hall, and made her way back up the grand staircase to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her. Elsa refused to be a part of a plot to kill anybody, good or evil. She'd come close to taking a life once, three times in fact. And that wasn't counting the citizens of Arendelle who could have frozen to death. Elsa sat on the side of her bed, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't look _that_ pregnant. She could have fooled people, but if she hadn't told anybody, they'd know now. Then Elsa saw something that made her jump. There, bordering the mirror, was a thin layer of frost.

Elsa got closer to investigate. She touched the mirror, and the whole thing fogged up and became ice cold, covered in frost. Elsa stumbled away from the mirror, gripping her left wrist.

"No, no, no…" she whispered to herself. She could now see the window fogging with frost, and her breath was clearly visible. Every step she took, the floor became ice cold, almost freezing. Elsa locked her door, and climbed onto the bed, eyes closed. This wasn't happening. She was in control, she _had _be. There was a knock on the door.

"Elsa?"

It was Anna.

"W-what?" she asked, trying to hide her panic.

"Sorry about back there. We have a plan now! Stian will take care of everything! Can you let me in?" her sister asked.

"Uh- no! I mean… Not right now, Anna. Another time?" she asked.

"Oh… Um, okay. Anything the matter?"

"Everything is-" Elsa opened her eyes. No. From where she was sitting on the bed, it looked like a snowstorm had blown through. Streaks of thick frost starting from Elsa, leading the the corners, walls, and ceiling had appeared. Small snowflakes fell from above her. This wasn't good. Elsa started to hyperventilate.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm… It's okay, Anna. It's okay. It's okay. I'm okay." Elsa whispered to herself. Gloves. She needed gloves. Elsa stood up, careful not to slip on the frozen floor. Her bedside table. She reached in, and felt around. There they were. Her old turquoise gloves. Elsa put them on, and breathed into her hands, trying to warm them up.

"Elsa, it's cold. Let me in, please." Anna said. She knew.

"Nothing's wrong, Anna… Please go away!" Elsa said, almost yelling now. The frost built up even more, leaving a half inch of powder blanketing her bedroom.

"Elsa, I'm not leaving. Open the door." Anna begged. Fine. She wanted to see? She'll see. Elsa stood up, and unlatched the door. She backed up back onto the bed. The door slowly creaked open. Her sister peeked her head in, a smile on her face. Once Anna saw the room, that smile instantly faded. Anna entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Elsa…" she said, walking toward her sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Elsa whispered. She wrapped her arms around her knees, curling into a ball.

"It's okay Elsa, just calm down-" Anna reached out to put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"No!" Elsa said, scooting back. "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa, it's fine. You just need to calm down-"

"_I'm trying!_" Elsa screamed. The snow around the room was whisked into the air, and started to circle the Queen. Anna kept her balance.

"Elsa, I'm here! I'm fine!"

"Conceal… Don't feel…" Elsa whispered to herself.

"Elsa!" came another voice. This time it was Stian's. She heard him speak.

"Anna, what's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know, Elsa just lost control of her powers and-" a large gust of wind knocked Anna off balance, who was luckily caught by the King.

"Elsa, listen to me. You're trying to teach me to control my powers, remember? They don't control you. You control them."

"They've always controlled both of us." Elsa spoke. She couldn't see anything inches from her face, due to the snow flurry she was causing. Suddenly, something came out from the whiteness. Arms surrounded her. They hugged her.

"Elsa… Everything's fine." she heard her sister say. Elsa felt the flurry dying down. The Queen opened her eyes. The room was still full of frost, but the flurry had gone away, and some of it had started to melt. She felt her sister and husband embracing her. Elsa immediately began crying, Anna and Stian too.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." Elsa apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. I know how it feels." Stian said. There she was. The two people she loved most in the world, and she could only say she was sorry?

"Elsa, we both know that sometimes things can happen. Your powers can get out of control. We have to learn how to stop your emotions from affecting your powers." Anna said.

Elsa sniffed. "You're right." she regained herself. "Sorry." she said.

"Elsa, Odin has a plan." Stian said.

"For dealing with the Snow God? What is it?"

"His cane." Anna said.

"His cane?"

"It has the power to amplify any power of those who hold it. For Odin, he can make pots and pans float, or make Kingdoms fall. For me… Well… It might just save us." Stian said.

"For you? Stian, you can't control your powers. And… Neither can I. Why would we want to amplify that? We'd put everyone in Arendelle, and everywhere else in danger. I froze this entire land last time. Imagine what that'd be amplified. This side of the world, the whole world even. Frozen." Elsa said.

"I know. That's why Odin will be teaching us." Stian said.

"Us?"


	16. Chapter 16

Ladies and Gentlemen, now announcing: Frozen Mini Stories! After the conclusion of The Frozen Heart: Part 2, I will bring you one short story a week (about 3-5 chapters worth.) These stories will expand on plot points, such as Elsa and Stian's day teaching the students, and even some stories starring the Trolls, Elves and Dwarves! Stay tuned, and as always, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter 16

Anna

The next few months flew by. Whenever Stian and Elsa found Odin, they'd train with him. Anna didn't see any more issues with their powers, but maybe they were just good at hiding it? Stian and Elsa now both wore gloves all the time, which made Anna sad.

She looked in the mirror. She wore a black vest with golden tassels and plating hanging down. Underneath that she wore a white apron, with snowflakes sewn on. Under the apron was her red dress. Anna also wore a seriously uncomfortable large crown that circled her head.

"Where's my sister?" Anna asked.

"_Don't move."_ Gerta answered. Anna stood there, arms extended. She'd been standing there still as a statue for hours, being fitted for her wedding. She'd been waiting for nearly two years for this day, and now it was fast approaching. It was tomorrow. But Anna was nervous. She was _never _nervous. Scared, maybe. Exited, yeah. But nervous? Anna had never bit her lip or tapped her foot so much in her life. "Don't move." Gerta said again.

"Right, sorry-"

"Ah! Don't!"

There was a knock on the door to the dressing room.

"Who is it?" Gerta asked.

"Stian. Can I come in?" he asked. Anna waved him in. The King, not dressed like one, entered the room. In the months of training, his hair had grown to his shoulders, and a beard began to form on his face, wearing leather gloves. He still carried on with regality when he had to, but when he didn't, he was himself. A quirky baker.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"Things are-"

"Don't move!" Gerta said.

"Gerta, take a break for a while." Stian said. She excused herself, and closed the door behind her. Anna breathed a sigh of relief, and tossed the crown on a nearby couch. She unhooked the metal from her dress, and tossed that aside too. Now she could move.

"Things? Things are going fine." Anna said. "Mm hm. How's Kristoff doing?" Stian asked. Kristoff? Oh, right. Kristoff.

"I haven't seen him in a few days. Is he alright?" Anna asked.

"Sure. He's fine. I just talked to him. Anna, he's nervous." Stian said. That made sense, he was about to be crowned Prince of Arendelle after living with Trolls his whole life.

"I am too." Anna confided.

"Well, yes, about the wedding. But Anna, have you seen the clouds over Arendelle? They haven't moved in days. There's a snowstorm getting closer and closer to the Kingdom every day. I think it may be him."

"Hodur? He's taken a while to get here. Odin said he'd be coming for you. Speaking of which, why haven't you shaved since Odin began teaching you? It's starting to get…" Anna examined his thin beard, "Viking-y."

"Viking-y?" Stian asked.

"You know what I mean."

"Odin says a real warrior ought to look the part. I'll get around to cutting my hair after Hodur is gone."

"Not gone." Anna said.

"Right. Elsa would never approve. But what if worst comes to worst? That's why I came here, Anna. To ask you what I should do." the King asked. Anna sat on the couch, next to her crown. What should he do? Devastate Elsa and kill Hodur, or risk all of Arendelle, maybe even the world be destroyed to spare a man who should not be alive?

"I think… I think if things get bad. Like, _really bad…_ You know what to do, Stian." Anna said. Stian nodded slowly.

"Elsa's supposed to have the baby in one month. Depending on how long it takes Hodur to get here, we could have a busy agenda on our hands." Stian said. He was right. Everybody could see that Elsa was pregnant now, she was huge. Don't tell her Anna had said that though. But the Queen remained the same. Wise and beautiful.

"I'll take care of Elsa if Hodur causes any problems. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, okay?" Anna said. Stian agreed.

"Well! I suppose it's time to get ready. See you tomorrow, Princess." Stian bowed.

"Tomorrow, Wise King." Elsa said. They both laughed. Wise…

Stian shut the door. Anna took the crown in her hands. She saw her reflection stare back at her. Why would anybody want to be King or Queen? Hans had wanted to be a King so badly, he'd actually convinced Arendelle he was a good ruler. And Anna had to admit, he was. But he was a sociopath. He cheated his way up. Stian earned the throne. Anna just hoped she didn't have to take over if anything happened…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stian

Grey clouds hovered over Arendelle, and icy winds blew. Stian was sure this wasn't caused his or Elsa's powers, but something else. Maybe Odin was right. Maybe Hodur was really coming for them. It all happened so fast to him. First he was agreeing to join Odin in training, next thing he knew he had a beard. He thought it looked good, but maybe Odin was messing with him. He looked like a _much_ younger Father Christmas with his white hair and beard. The King entered the stables, where the old man had been staying for a few months. It was now December, Elsa's birth month. She was turning twenty-two this year. Stian had never lost track, he'd always been one month younger. He bundled up in a cloak and hood, and clambered into where they kept the horses. The Old Man sat there in the hay eyes closed, cane laid across his lap.

"Odin?" Stian asked. The old man opened one eye, and burst into laughter.

"You actually grew out your hair?" he asked. Stian felt self conscious.

"Elsa likes it. Why? What's the matter with it?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing, young man. What did you come here for?" Odin chucked. Stian produced a dagger from his cloak. Odin flinched at seeing Stian raise it to his head. Stian cut the hair from his head, looking much less like a viking warrior, and more like a teenage boy with long messy hair.

"Better?" the King asked. Odin nodded, still smiling.

"Odin, this weather-"

"It could be much worse." Odin said.

"What?" Stian asked, sitting down across from his teacher.

"I've taught you over the months. I've taught you to control your powers through controlling your emotions. I've taught you to put them to good use. I've taught you to keep them hidden." Odin said, motioning to Stian's gloves. Stian rubbed his wrists.

"What are you getting at?" Stian asked.

"I can also keep powers at bay. Even Hodur's."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's been laying siege to Arendelle for a few days now." Odin confessed.

Stian stood up, "He's been attacking?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're the only reason Arendelle isn't frozen over?"

"There's a reason none of the civilians are leaving. They can't. Past the walls of your city, a terrible storm is raging. And there's more." Odin said.

"What? More?"

"I must leave soon."

"Leave? Odin, you can't just leave! You just said you're the only thing keeping Arendelle safe."

"I must. Stian, I am old. I cannot hold off by brother's power forever. I'm weakening. I need you or Elsa to take this." Odin said, taking his cane in his hands. Stian noticed the cane was engraved with dragons, flowing up and down from the bottom to the crook.

"No, Odin. You're not leaving! I came to ask you something. Why would Hodur choose now to take Arendelle? Why now?" Stian asked.

"Stian, I believe you know why." Odin said. Stian didn't want to think about that.

"What does my child have to do with any of this?" Stian asked.

"If your and Elsa's child carries the curse… That would mean that it can be passed down through generations. What happens when more and more people have the ability to create ice and snow from anywhere?" Odin asked.

"Hodur is a pointless God… He'd fade, and people might start using the power for evil." Stian realized.

"Some might argue that he's doing the right thing." Odin said.

"I'm not letting him take my child. That's that. Even if it has powers, we'll teach it-"

"Her."

"Odin, we'll teach the child to control them. You can help us!" Stian begged.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have to leave. I wouldn't be Odin the Wanderer without wandering, now would I?" he said as he slowly rose to his feet. Odin wore a golden cloak, with a white robe beneath. Stian had to admit, he did look like a God. Odin passed Stian and opened the door to the stables.

"Just believe, Stian." Odin said, as he shut the door behind himself. Stian stood there in the barn, awestruck from what he'd just heard. He regained himself, and went after Odin. Stian opened the door, but the square behind him and the castle grounds in front of him were empty.

"No…" Stian said. He raced out of the barn, inspecting the area for the Old Man. "No, no, no."

"**Odin!**" Stian called. Only the wind answered him. A cold wind blew harshly against Stian, and looked over the castle to the hills. Snow flurries raged closer. This wasn't what Odin had trained him for. Wait.

Stian entered the stables. There, leaned against one of the stalls, was Odin's silver cane. It glimmered in the lantern light. Stian slowly shut the doors behind him. He heard somebody call out in the distance, but could barely make it out. Stian stepped closer to the cane. Odin said he or Elsa would need it. Why would he leave it for them? They could barely keep their powers under control.

Stian took the cane in his right hand. It vibrated a bit, and began to glow. The dragons engraved on the cane slowly twisted and turned, contorting into weird shapes. They eventually slowed, and formed crystalline structures. Snowflakes. Frost formed where Stian's hand was rested. Stian panicked, and dropped the cane. The frost continued to spread. It wasn't him. The frost eventually covered the whole cane. Stian picked it up again. It seemed to emanate power. Stian heard the voice again.

The barn door blew open. Standing on the other side was Kristoff.

"What's going on? The weather just took a turn for the worst!" he breathed. Stian didn't answer, still inspecting the cane. "Stian?"

"Kristoff. Get the others. We need to talk about something. Make sure no villagers leave their homes, and anybody who can't for any reason, tell them the castle is open. Tell Olaf and Sven to spread the word." Stian said. Kristoff was amazed by how serious he sounded.

"Stian, what's happening?"

"I'll explain. Get everybody to safety."

Stian, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai and Gerta all sat around the table in the council room in complete silence. Even Sven the reindeer sat next to Kristoff. The doors swung open, letting a cold breeze in. Anna escorted her sister to the table. Elsa held her stomach, which was now large, and Stian pulled out a chair for his wife. Elsa sat down.

"I'm not helpless," she sighed, "Just… Pregnant. Oh, you shaved." Elsa said, looking at her husband.

Stian blushed, "I'm glad you could make it. I only invited people I truly trust. Odin has left."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Listen. He left us this, Elsa." Stian reached under the table, and produced the frost encrusted cane.

"His cane?"

"He said we were on our own." Stian said. The window behind him rattled, startling everybody.

"Why has the weather changed?" Kai asked.

"That's another thing. Hodur is here." Stian said. The table began to talk frantically, all except for Stian and Elsa. They waited for it to blow over, before Stian spoke again.

"He's been here for days now, and Odin was the only one keeping him at bay. Now he's gone."

"Can't you use his cane in some way?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know how. He said it was either me or Elsa who'd be able to use this. Here," Stian said, handing the silver cane to the Queen. Elsa took it, carefully. Nothing happened. The window still rattled.

"Sorry, Stian." she said.

"It's okay. Another thing that occurred to me. Hodur's been here before." Stian said. More panic ensued.

"How could we have let him in?!" Anna asked. Everybody agreed. Stian peered out the window. Snow flurries now surrounded the castle. They'd have to learn how to use the cane quickly, or else.

"Stian?" Elsa asked, placing her hand on the King's. Stian closed his eyes and thought.

"You all remember my friend, Albert?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, everybody! Just a reminder to keep on reading. And (In case you were curious) my inspiration for the looks of Stian: .vu/post/62218647724/if-anyones-feeling-shit-id-just-like-to-point

Now you have an image for inspiration. Remember, he's not Jack Frost. He's Stian. They just have the same hair.

* * *

Chapter 18

Kristoff

"Yeah, the guy from Corona, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Right." Stian confirmed.

"That's crazy! I mean… It is! Right?" Anna asked.

"Think about it, Anna. Stian may be right. We haven't heard from him since you two left for Bergan. Then you found Odin." Elsa said.

"Then why didn't he freeze the Kingdom when he had the chance? Kind of a dumb idea, huh?" Olaf added.

"I think he may have tried. Elsa, when did your powers start acting up?" Stian asked. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Back when Albert arrived in Arendelle."

"I've had a good grip on my powers, too. Then Albert showed up." Stian said.

"You're not saying that Albert is… Some kind of God, right? He's not Hodur. You said you've known him your whole life, Stian. Maybe we're reading too much into this." Kristoff said. The window behind them rattled even more. Kristoff could see Stian grip the cane. He was scared.

"The beginning of this year we had an incident with the Frozen Heart. Odin said that's one of the reasons he's coming to Arendelle." Stian said.

"What's the other reason?" Elsa asked. Stian's knuckles were now white from gripping the cane. His face remained emotionless. He said nothing. "Stian?" the Queen asked again. Still nothing. "Stian, you need to tell us. It could change everything."

"It will, trust me." Stian said.

"Then what is it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, spit it out, Stain!" Olaf said.

"He's coming for the baby." Stian said. He immediately put his hands into his arms. He may have been crying, but Kristoff couldn't tell.

"Stian…" Elsa said, placing a hand on her stomach, as if to protect it. The room was silent.

"Why… Why would he do that?" Anna asked. Stian lifted his head.

"Odin… Odin said that these powers…" Stian looked at his hands, horrified, "These powers are a curse. They've been around forever, but never given to mortals. When Hodur accidentally gave us the powers, we were the first humans ever to receive them. Hodur isn't sure if the powers are passed down from parent to child…" Stian stopped.

"So he doesn't want to take any risks of it being spread." Kristoff said.

"Like a disease." Elsa remembered. Stian nodded. The window behind them rattled even more, nearly breaking. Kristoff leaned to get a view out the window. What he saw blew his mind. Last year, Elsa had frozen all of Arendelle. Everything was covered in snow and ice, but that was nothing compared to what it looked like outside. Through what Kristoff could see through the snow, he saw everything coated in a sheet of ice, with solid snow packed on top. People were now trapped inside their houses, frozen inside. The fjord was a dark purple, and waves crashed against the shore, freezing in mid-air, leaving deadly spikes surrounding the docks. And the snow that was falling wasn't just snowflakes, but sleet, snow, and hail all at the same time.

"Guys…" Kristoff said, pointing to the window. Anna slowly left her chair, and placed her hand on the window.

"We don't have much time." Stian said. "Elsa, stay in the Castle with Gerda." Stian said.

"What? No. Stian, I'm not helpless. You can't take on a God by yourself, even with Kristoff, Anna and Olaf. Stian, you need help."

"What are we gonna do? Freeze things even more?" Stian asked coldly.

"I'm-"

"I know… Sorry. Elsa, he wants you. He wants to get ahold of the baby. The only way we can make sure that he doesn't get either of you is for you to stay here." Stian reasoned.

"I'm not one to shy away from a fight." Elsa said. Anna nodded reluctantly. Elsa took the cane from her husband. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"I- um…" Stian rubbed his chin.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Anna asked.

"Sure I do! It's um… Simple. Okay. Kristoff, Elsa and Sven, you two need to find a place where if Hodur- uh- Albert, comes, you can see him and warn us. Elsa, keep the cane. If you can figure out how to work it, that'd be amazing. If not, we'll improvise." Stian said.

"Who's us?" Anna asked.

"Us." Stian said. "Anna, Olaf and I will be in the square. When and if you see him, shout. Shout like you've never before."

"So, between all the shouting, how do we actually take care of-" Elsa was cut off by the window, which had been rattling this whole time, shattered. Wind gusted into the room, blowing tapestries and curtains. The group fled into the east wing. Things were quiet all but the roaring of wind outside.

"What do we actually do to stop Hodur?" Elsa asked.

"Odin said to believe. That cane. I think we need to stop him with that. What melts ice, Anna?" Stian asked.

"Fire?"

"And…"

"Water?" she guessed. Stian clapped his hands, and pointed to the Princess.

"She's good, oh, she's good! Water!" he exclaimed. His sudden excitement startled Kristoff. "Water!"

"But the fjord's got to be below freezing! How would we get him into it without killing him?" Elsa asked.

"Killing isn't on the list, Baby, don't worry! We just need to get him wet." Stian said.

"So we force him into the fjord. He gets wet. Then what?" Kristoff asked.

"We believe." Anna said. She and Stian high fived. Kristoff was lost.

"What? We believe?"

"The cane…" Elsa said.

"Now you're getting it!" Stian said.

"What, getting what?" Kristoff asked.

"Stian, you're a genius!" Elsa said excitedly.

"I try my hardest." he bowed.

"What do you mean believe?" Kristoff asked. Everybody looked at him like he was dumb.

"Keep up, Kristoff." Anna said.

"The cane. We have to believe." Elsa said.

"In what?"

"I don't know." Elsa shrugged.

"Good plan." Kristoff grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a downer. We got this all laid out. Kristoff, Elsa, believe. Anna, Olaf and I will get Hodur wet." Stian said. "Everybody ready?"

"I am." Elsa said.

"Me too." Anna said.

"I'm in." Olaf laughed.

"What are you talking about?!" Kristoff questioned. Stian looked at Elsa.

"I'll show him. Come, oof…" Elsa hunched over. Stian quickly bend down to talk with her face to face. He went from exited to terrified in a few seconds.

"Elsa?! What's the matter?" he asked, startled.

"N- nothing. I'm fine." she said, straightening back up.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Anna asked.

"Definitely. We're gonna have a feast of chocolate after this all blows over." Elsa said. A feast of entirely chocolate. Kristoff wasn't sure about that. Elsa led Kristoff and Sven into the front room of the castle.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Are you?" Kristoff asked back.

"More than ever." Elsa gave him a reassuring smile, and opened the door into the blank whiteness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elsa

The Queen held her hand in front of her face, squinting into the snow. She could barely see a few feet in front of her face, but she slowly made her way, with Kristoff, across the bridge and into the Square.

"Stian?" Elsa yelled into the whiteness. Nothing at first, then suddenly.

"Here!" she heard him faintly call. He sounded as if he were near the docks. He'd need help.

"Kristoff, this way." she said, pushing through the winds. Elsa and Kristoff made their way to one of the houses. Luckily, this one had a ladder for access of the roof. Elsa slowly climbed the ladder, followed by the Ice Master. They reached the roof. From here, Elsa could see her surroundings better. Stian was, indeed, at the docks. She scanned the village for Anna or Olaf, but couldn't see either of them.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Here." she answered. Elsa looked over to her left to see her sister on the neighboring rooftop. What was she doing up there?

"Anna! What's the plan?" Elsa yelled through the storm. Anna began to speak, but stopped. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw hung open. "What's the matter?" Elsa asked. Anna pointed squeamishly. There, on the docks, Stian stood face to face with another man. This was probably Albert, Stian's childhood friend.

"That's him right?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded. She lifted the cane, but stopped when she saw Stian be sent flying back into a vendor's cart, breaking it. Elsa gasped. Kristoff thought fast. He picked up Elsa, with struggle, and tossed her to her sister on the other rooftop.

"Watch her." Kristoff ordered, and leapt off the roof. He hurried to the cart to find Stian, feebishley getting up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Elsa?" Stian asked, wiping the blood from his cheek.

"With Anna. They're our eyes for the time being." Kristoff said. Elsa barely heard him over the roar of the wind.

"And who, pray tell, is your ears?" came a voice. Elsa looked to Kristoff, shocked. Behind him stood a tall, muscular man. Much more so than Stian's friend. His hair hung around his head in a greasy mess, complimented by his icy white beard. This _was _Hodur. Elsa barely had time to think, the God had his hand around Kristoff's neck, and the Ice Master was inches off the ground. Elsa didn't want to draw any attention to herself, but she had to help Kristoff. She raised the cane, pointed it at Hodur, and thought.

Elsa closed her eyes. "_Odin said believe. I believe that the people of Arendelle need me now more than ever. I believe Stian and Kristoff need me now more than ever. Work..._" she thought. She felt the staff shake a bit, and lurch backwards. Elsa opened her eyes to see Hodur stumbling over, and Stian delivering wave after wave of ice at him. Hodur seemed to enjoy the ice Stian was launching and him. The cane, though, seemed to help significantly, disorienting Hodur.

_"Get him wet."_ Elsa thought.

"Stian, think fast!" Elsa yelled as loud as she could, tossing the cane in his direction. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Stian

Stian extended his left hand, and caught the cane, as if it were instinct. He spun it, like he'd seen Odin do plenty of times, and delivered a blow to the back of Hodur's head. The God, who'd been focused on Kristoff turned around. Stian waved squeamishly.

"What is your plan, Stian? Hm? Confuse me into leaving?" Hodur asked. Stian had seen Elsa hit Hodur with a silver beam of ice, maybe she could do it again. He had to get to a spot where he could throw it. He needed a distraction first.

"You know, Albert, you've changed." Stian said, folding his arms. Hodur looked confused.

"I am Hodur, God of Ice and Winter. Your childhood was a lie, Stain. Do you know who the old man in the shack was when you and the Snow Queen were just children?" he asked. Stian said nothing. "It was I. I gave you the gift, knowing no mortal could handle it. But you two did. You and the Snow Queen embraced the powers, and didn't die. I was astounded."

"You made one mistake though." Stian said.

"What was that?" Hodur laughed.

"She hates being called 'Snow Queen'" without looking, Stian tossed the cane to his left. Anna, who'd been there since Hodur began talking, caught the cane, and threw it to Olaf. The snowman caught it, throwing it to Kristoff, who was once again on the roof with Elsa. Elsa took the staff, sending another wave of silver ice at Hodur. The God stumbled backwards, breaking the chains guarding the water of the fjord. One more, Elsa. Come on...

Elsa

Elsa closed her eyes, and focused. One more... She felt the cane fire, and heard a large splash. She opened her eyes. She'd done it. Hodur was in the bay. Water melted ice. Stian stood over the bay, watching. He motioned that he saw nothing. A grin crept over his face. The situation would have been much better, unless Elsa wouldn't have gone into labor then and there. Elsa dropped the cane, and fell to her knees. Not now...

The situation would have been_ extremely_ better if she hadn't looked up at her husband in time to see him get dragged down into the icy waters by an angry Ice God.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anna

She barely had time to think before Stian was pulled under into the bay. Elsa doubled over in pain, and Kristoff stood at the docks, shocked. What could she do?

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled. Her fiancee turned to face her. "Get Stian! Elsa's having some... Issues up here."

"I'm fine- argh..." Elsa groaned. Anna gave Kristoff the thumbs up, and swung her sister's arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, Elsa. Hang in there." Anna said.

Kristoff

Trying to overcome the shock he just saw, Kristoff had a terrible idea. But it was an idea. He took a big gasp of breath, then dove head first into the icy water. The first thing he noticed was how useless his limbs were. They felt like they were being pulled down to the bottom of the fjord. Luckily, that's just where Kristoff needed to go. He shook himself, and swam downward. In the darkness, he could see two silhouettes. One was flailing around uselessly, while the other was holding him to the mud at the bottom of the water.

Kristoff reached the objects. Hodur was holding Stian down by his wrists, and Stian tried to hold in whatever breath he had left. Hodur repeatedly sent punch after punch the King's way. Kristoff could play that game, too. He wound up, and gave his best punch he could underwater. The impact made a slight echoing sound, but Hodur was caught off guard, and was sent spinning into the darkness.

Kristoff pulled Stian around him, and swam up. His vision started to blur, but he could see light. He looked at the King, who was now unconscious. They broke the surface, and Kristoff gasped for air. He crawled onto the wooden docks, and lay Stian beside him. Kristoff lay in the snow, breathing wildly. He couldn't move, it seemed like his limbs had decided to stop working. And boy, was he cold. He looked at Stian. The water on his body was already beginning to freeze. He had to get the King to warmth. That's when Kristoff heard bellowing in the water.

The bay began to churn, spinning faster and faster. A large body rose from the water. It's white skin and hair were almost enough to distract him from the four story tall spear he carried. This was Hodur, hm?

Stian coughed. His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up immediately, shivering violently.

"You said I've changed, Stian. Perhaps you'd like to see the real me?" Hodur asked, his voice booming over the hills and mountains behind them. Emerging from the bay was a giant, angry God who could control ice and snow. All during a snowstorm.

The God's spear began to crackle. Kristoff closed his eyes to brace himself for what would follow next. An explosion shook him to the very core, and sent him spiraling.

Darkness took Kristoff.

Anna

Anna pounded on the castle door. Nothing.

"Please, open up!" she yelled.

"Anna... The door's... It's frozen shut." Elsa panted.

"You can unfreeze it, right?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head.

"This isn't my magic. I can't do anything about it."

Anna looked around for any kind of shelter. The stable! Anna led her sister to the door, and pried them open. A lantern sat lit in the back of the barn. This would have to do. Anna laid her sister down in the straw.

"I'll be right back." Anna promised.

"Hurry."

The Princess exited the barn, back into the blistering cold. She turned toward the square, hoping to find a house she could enter to gather supplies to help Elsa. Anna turned to run, when a blast so strong that it could have split mountains, made the dock explode and splinter into tiny pieces. That's where Stian and Kristoff were. Anna hoped that maybe they were okay. She couldn't slow down, though. She raced toward the first cottage, gripping at the door. She pulled. Nothing. She pulled again. This time, the ice on the door cracked and broke. The door flew open. The house was dark, but a few candles lay around. Anna put them out, and scooped them up. Now what did she need?

Anna raced to the drawers, and searched. A wooden bowl, flint and steel, some herbs, and a rag. Perfect. Anna held all the items clumsily in her arms, and kicked the door back open. The wind almost carried her back to the stable, where she entered again. Elsa still lay there, breathing heavily.

"How was the trip?" she asked.

"Okay. How's everything here?" Anna asked, laying out all her supplies.

"Could be better. What was that noise out there?" the Queen asked.

"Nothing. Just the wind." Anna lit the candle with the flint and steel, and placed it under the wooden bowl, just enough for it to get warm. She opened the door, and took an armful of snow, and tossed it into the bowl. It would have to melt, then heat up for it to be useable, which could take some time. Anna lit all the other candles for any warmth they could get.

"Okay Elsa. Just breath." Anna said.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" her sister asked.

"Not once." Anna winked.

Kristoff

Kristoff opened his eyes. He was in the bay again. Wreckage of the docks surrounded him. He scanned for Stian, who was nowhere to be seen. Kristoff swam back up, crawling onto shore. Kristoff tried to ignore the pain in his leg Kristoff, but looked down. He wished he hadn't. A piece of wood from the dock stuck from his thigh. Sure, he could get it removed and walk fine afterword, but for now, it hurt more than anything. He crawled blindly forward, until a foot stopped him. He looked up. This man was now about nine feet tall, muscular, and pure white. He stood facing away from Kristoff. The Ice Master looked up. He was holding Stian by the neck. Stian choked and struggled. Kristoff looked to the God's feet, where he saw the cane. Kristoff took it in his hand, and immediately dropped it. It was colder than ice cold.

He needed Elsa.

Kristoff crawled toward the stables, where he saw candles lit in the window.

"Elsa!" he called feebishly. "Elsa!" he repeated, getting quieter and quieter each time. He reached the doors to the stables, and pounded. The door slowly opened.

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped. She pulled him inside, and propped him against the wall. The Queen lay to his right, breathing and flinching. Good, now we have this, too.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Anna asked, timidly touching the wood protruding from his thigh. Kristoff reeled, and pulled back.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Kristoff panted.

"Where's Stian?" Elsa asked.

"He's... Out there. Hodur's got him." Kristoff struggled.

"What?"

"Elsa... The cane. Odin's staff, only you and Stian can use it." Kristoff said.

"I know, but- argh!" Elsa yelled, and clutched her stomach again.

"She's in no condition to fight." Anna said.

"He needs you, Elsa." Kristoff begged.

"I- I can try to- ah!" Elsa tried to get up, but couldn't. Who knew what condition Stian was in now?

Kristoff could only sit with Anna and Elsa, and hope for the best.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Stian

He'd thought long and hard how he would propose to Elsa. He'd thought bringing her to her Ice Castle, just the two of them, alone. Maybe he wanted to do it in front of everybody. He'd approached Anna to ask her, and her first reaction was to squeal. They walked down the east wing, listening to the commotion downstairs. They were preparing for a celebratory feast, in honor of the saving of Arendell from the Ice Elves. Everybody was happy. Stian mentioned the question to the Princess, and she was ecstatic.

"Finally! When are you asking her?" she asked gleefully.

"I don't know, that's why I came to you. How should I do it?" Stian asked her. Anna went serious.

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm not getting married to her. That's all you, man." Anna said, continuing down the hallway. Stian decided. Everybody knew Elsa had chosen her suitor, nobody knew who it was though. He'd take her into the ballroom, late at night. He'd dance with her. They'd dance, and dance. Then, when Elsa finally had enough, he'd ask her.

Stian was never too good at ballroom dancing, but he was alright at it. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he produced the sapphire, snowflaked ring. Elsa would love it.

Stian opened his eyes. He was laying on the shore, amidst bits of broken wooden beams. He sat up. He had a pain in his leg, but nothing he couldn't handle. He stood up, and limped forward. No sign of Hodur. Stian almost tripped over something. At his feet lay the silver cane. He bent to pick it up, but when he was straightening back up, a snowball, no, an iceball, hit his stomach. The solid ball rolled to the ground. Stian, doubled over, and felt something tighten around his neck. Stian could see Kristoff, not five feet in front of him, crawling for the cane. Hodur tightened his grip around Stian's neck, and the King choked.

"Looks like checkmate, Stian." the God said.

"You've changed, Albert." Stian coughed.

"Don't call me that. I wanted to follow you. I wanted to know what power I had invested in you. You received the bad end of the deal, though. Elsa had enough power to control it, but you... I gave you everything. No mortal would ever be able to control that much power." Hodur said. He looked like Albert, only a lot taller, and with a long beard, with white furs for clothes instead of a suit. Stian saw Kristoff pick up the cane, and immediately drop it. He couldn't use it. Stian had to distract Hodur while Kristoff got away.

"You still any good at chase?" Stian asked. Hodur cocked his head, confused. Stian kicked the God in the stomach. Hodur coughed, and released Stian. The King ran faster than he ever had in his life. He rose walls of ice all around the town. One by a vendor cart, the other near a house, the other in front of the school. Hodur ran through the town, disregarding everything, but not touching the ice walls Stian had put up. Perfect. Stian looked over his shoulder, and saw the cane laying on the shore. He turned to run for it, but an arm caught him as soon as he did. Stian was sent flying into a cottage, denting the wood. Stian rose to his feet again. They needed Hodur wet. Water does not always melt ice, but it does weaken it. Stian ran to the docks, dodging wave after wave of blistering snow that Hodur sent after him. Stian jumped off the stone peer, and froze a curve into the air. Now above the water hung a curved wall of clear ice, it looked like a mountain had gotten sad. Now he needed Elsa,

Elsa

The Queen was helped to her feet by her friends.

"What's the plan?" Anna asked.

"Keep Stian alive. No matter what." Elsa said. The other two nodded their heads. They entered the storm, and Elsa saw Stian, running around town like he was trying to catch something. He kept lifting his arms, making sheets of ice raise from the ground. They all pointed towards each other. The Queen looked to the docks. Everything was broken but the pier, which had a half loop of ice hanging around the water. Elsa saw the cane laying in the dirt. She knew what she had to do.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her stomach, Elsa dashed for the shore, along with Kristoff and Anna. They reached the cane, and Elsa lifted it up into her hands. She was thrown off balance, and looked below her. Purple ice had formed under her. She regained her balance, and saw Hodur chasing after her husband. Weaving in and out between houses and trees. Elsa swore she saw Hodur look right at her while continuing to chase Stian. Turns out, he did see her. He waved his hand, and the strongest wind Elsa had ever felt washed over her. She slid on the ground, closer to the water. She held up her cane, and closed her eyes. Nothing happened.

"Anna, quick. We need fire." Elsa said.

"What?" she asked.

"The candles!" Kristoff remembered. He raced back to the barn, and arrived with one candle. The wick was down, and it was almost melted completely.

This was her chance.

"Light it." Elsa ordered.

"How? There's too much wind!" Anna said, trying to keep the wind from the candle. Great, now they needed heat. Elsa looked around frantically. Nothing could catch a flame, and everything near her was frozen. Unless. Elsa took the wick of the candle, and pressed it to the bottom of the cane. A white flame erupted from the wick, unaffected by the wind.

"How did you do that?" Kristoff asked.

"Ever heard anybody say 'so hot it's cold'?" Elsa asked. Kristoff nodded.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"Stian!" Elsa yelled. No answer. She could no longer see the King running around the town, avoiding a giant God. The snow was too thick,

"Stian!" she tried again. Nothing. In fact, now that Elsa listened, everything was quiet. She couldn't hear anything but the wind and her own breathing. Elsa threw her single braid over her shoulder, and shouted again.

"Stian!"

This time she got an answer.

"Gain way!" he shouted. The group parted, and out of the whiteness came Stian. Behind him, a bounding angry Hodur. Elsa looked at her husband as he passed her. Stian looked her in the eyes. He looked sad. Why? Elsa realized too late.

"Stian, no!" she tried to yell. The King leapt from the pier, into the icy cold fjord, followed by Hodur who couldn't stop in time.

"Elsa, do something!" Anna begged. Elsa looked around the town. The walls were still there. Elsa took the candle in one hand, and the cane in the other. She pointed the bottom of the cane at the flame, and lined it up with a wall of ice. She closed her eyes.

"Bring him back to me." Elsa begged aloud.

The cane vibrated, and the silver beam shot from the end. The beam passed through the flame. Elsa could feel the heat from there, as the beam traveled across the village, reflecting off of each and every wall of ice. Stian had planned this.

"Duck!" Elsa yelled. The blazing hot beam passed in between her, Kristoff and Anna, and reflected off the curve hanging over the bay. The beam shot down into the bay. Elsa saw the ice melting around town. This was serious heat. Elsa felt another wave of pain flow over her, but she tried not to show it. This baby could wait. Elsa wondered if Stian was down there. If the beam had hit him, or Hodur as he'd planned.

She could only wait.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stian

Stian slowly sunk to the bottom of the fjord. He heard a huge splash, and was ecstatic. His plan was working. It could be a little less cold, though. The God sunk down with Stian. The King's back hit the bottom of the bay. He felt his lungs burning a bit, but still had some breath. Hodur landed, and pinned Stian down, like before. He waved his hand, and the largest icicle Stian had ever seen formed in his hand.

"Any last words?" Hodur said, speaking perfectly underwater. Stian noticed the frost on his layers of clothes were beginning to disappear. Water didn't melt ice, it weakened it. He was counting on Elsa. There was one thing that Elsa told him when they'd first gotten married that stayed with him this whole time. Stian nodded yes.

"You do? By all means, share." Hodur said. Stian looked up, and saw a light speeding towards them. Hodur raised the icicle, and Stian braced himself. There was a loud underwater _bang._ Stian felt the grip on him loosen. Floating in front of him was his old friend Albert, not the evil Snow God Hodur. Stian grabbed Albert by the waist, and swam up.

Halfway to the surface, Stian lost all his breath, but kept swimming. They surfaced. Stian coughed and gagged, spat out the water in his mouth, and swam to the pier. Kristoff and Anna helped him out.

Anna

"Is he... Dead?" Anna asked.

"He's fine." Stian answered.

"Is that good news?" Kristoff retorted.

"It is." Elsa said. She put the cane down, and embraced Stian, who was soaked in icy water. The God coughed, and stirred.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"We wait for him to wake up." Stian breathed.

"What?"

"Just... Go with me on this. I don't kill anyone. None of us do. There's a different way we can handle this. Let's head back to the castle." Stian said, helping Elsa.

"What? We can't just bring an angry God back to the Castle! Half of Arendelle is in there, if we put them in danger-" Kristoff started to say.

"Trust him, Kristoff." Elsa flinched. They began back to the castle. Stian ordered the God to be chained up as well as he could. The guards spared no expense in using every available cuff to restrict his movement. A body shell, both arms chained to the wall, and both legs chained to the floor. He sat there on his knees, arms outstretched.

"You two need to go." Elsa said.

"What? We're not leaving you."

"It's okay." Stian said. Elsa nodded, and reeled in pain again. Anna wanted to help, but she knew that when Elsa put her mind to something, whatever it was, it was going to happen. Stian pulled a few chairs, and the four of them waited. Anna studied Hodur, or Albert, whatever.

He looked astonishingly like Prince Hans, except for the fact that his hair was black, and he looked much more mature. Stian had grown up with an evil God that wanted to destroy his bloodline. Maybe Hodur had been keeping tabs on Elsa, too. He cursed them both after all, maybe he knew there was something between them. Some matchmaker, huh?

Albert suddenly sprang to life, pulling and yanking on his chains.

"It's no use, Hodur. You're trapped." Kristoff said. The God laughed, head down.

"Another man enters your kingdom who can control ice, and you consider him a God. I fret to imagine what your citizens think of you, Snow Queen. Or what they will find out about you, Stian." he spat.

Stian stood up from his chair. "We're not here to argue, Albert. I'm here to say-" he was cut off.

"I know, I know. I'm beat. I cannot escape, I know. These bonds are Tibetan Silver, they can't freeze. I wonder why they switched from bronze..." Hodur said. Elsa shrugged.

"No, Albert. I came to say," Stian unlocked one of the arm restraints. He walked to the other side of the room, and undid the other. He unlocked the rest of the bonds, and offered Hodur his hands. Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had to trust Stian with what he was about to do.

"Why are you undoing my bonds?" Hodur asked, standing up. Stian looked at the man square in the eyes. Anna expected him to punch him, or chew him out. But he didn't.

Stian hugged him.

Everything made sense now.

"I'm sorry, Albert." Stian said. Hodur looked surprised, but did nothing. "I'm sorry for everything."

Hodur slowly embraced the King as well. This was weird.

"Stian... What are you-?"

"Hodur. Have I ever told you my Wife's secret to controlling her powers?" Stian asked. Hodur shook his head.

"Love." Elsa said, joining in on the hug. Great, now Anna felt inclined. She stood up from her chair, and hugged the cold ice god.

"Love will thaw." Anna said.

Kristoff joined in, and they all stood there, embracing. Stian finally let go. Standing there, instead of Albert or Hodur, was an old man. He wore a green cloak, and had a curly brown beard. His golden eyes looked ancient, and sad.

"Stian..." he said in an old raspy voice.

"Hodur." Stian said. The two old friends embraced again. Anna heard Hodur begin to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hodur said. The hug ended. Hodur waved his hand, and a wooden staff appeared from thin air. "You've made me mortal." Hodur said, looking at his hands.

"Yep." Stian confirmed.

"But, wait. There has to be a God of the Winter, right?" Kristoff asked.

"You're looking at him." Elsa smiled. Stian extended his arms, and frost blew from his palms.

"You're immortal?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly." Hodur said. "Rules are rules. Trust me, I used to hate them. A God cannot be both mortal and immortal, but he can be a God. Stian, you chose to stay mortal. Why?"

"I have a lot to live for, that's true. But... I wouldn't be able to live without my friends." Stian said, wrapping his arms around Kristoff and Anna. Hodur nodded.

"It makes sense. You have to pass on the powers before your time here is up, though." Hodur said.

"I think that can be arranged." Stian smiled at Elsa. Elsa smiled back, but immediately doubled over in pain.

"Stian..." she gripped his shoulder.

The King panicked.

"Do any of you know how to deliver a baby?" Stian asked, everybody looked to Hodur.

He held up his old hands, "Just because I'm thousands of years old doesn't mean I've done everything."

"We gotta get her to her room." Anna said. Stian and Kristoff placed her on the chair, and lifted it. Hodur followed them.

They passed through the entrance hall, where Kai and Gerda were waiting, along with a few other staff.

"What's wrong, Queen Elsa?" Gerda asked.

"It's coming!" she groaned. Everybody snapped to attention.

"Do you know how to-" Anna began to ask.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I have no experience in the matter. Does anybody here know how to deliver a baby?" Gerda asked. Nobody spoke up.

"Apparently no skilled doctors in the Kingdom of Arendelle." Anna mumbled to herself. "Okay people, I'm gonna need warm water, heat, some blankets, a pair of gloves and an apple."

"An apple, my lady?" Kai asked.

"I'm hungry. Go, go, go!" Anna ordered. The staff began running wildly, looking for supplies. The four of them continued into the west wing, where Elsa and Stian's room was located. Kristoff began to follow Anna into the room, but Anna held him back.

"What? Why can't I-"

"Go find Olaf and Sven. Come back here, okay? Do it for me?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded, and ran down the hall to find his friends. Gerda delivered all the objects Anna had asked for not too soon after. She lay Elsa down on her bed. Stian held her hand, looking more terrified than Elsa. Anna prepared herself.

"Alright," she slipped on her gloves, "Let's do this."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kristoff

He found himself in the middle of a thawing town square. People were beginning to emerge from their houses and the Castle. Kristoff was relieved to find that nobody had gotten hurt.

"Olaf!" he called out. Nothing at first. "Sven!"

Through the town came galavanting a reindeer. Perched upon Sven's back was Olaf.

"Where have you been?" Kristoff asked.

"Just getting everybody to safety. What about you? What's been going on with Kristoff lately?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kristoff said. "Listen, we need to get to the Castle."

"Why?"

"The baby is coming."

"What baby?" Olaf asked. Sven moaned.

"Come on." Kristoff said, guiding his reindeer through the crowds.

Stian

He thought he was scared when he'd taken on a God. That fear had nothing on this. He stood there at the bedside, holding Elsa's hand. He had to admit, she had a strong grip.

"You'll- argh- do great." Stian flinched, and tried to give Elsa his most reassuring smile. Elsa nodded, not saying a word.

"Okay, all set here. What about you, Stian?" Anna asked.

"Doing alright. Elsa?"

"Hmmm..." she moaned.

"Fine." Stian answered for her.

The King thought. He'd grown up with Elsa. They had been friends since they were young. He never knew how the Baker's son managed to become best friends with the Princess, but he didn't question it. Snack Time was amazing. Then he'd moved to Corona with his mother. There, he attended school and met Albert. They were best friends, and Stian often told him stories about the pretty girl that he used to have snowball fights with. Not soon after he moved to Corona, Stian discovered his powers. It was a warm summer day, and he was playing chase with Albert and a few other friends in the marketplace. Stian stepped, and slipped. Below him was a large sheet of ice. It continued to grow, until the whole ground in the square was covered with ice. They ice skated that day. Then, they got out of control. He'd freeze his food, and his room. He didn't know how to thaw it, and that terrified him. Albert suggested to conceal it. Stian didn't know how. Looking back, Hodur was completely aware of the situation. Then word spread of Arendelle freezing over. The Prince and Princess from Corona were stranded, as the fjord had frozen. Everybody talked about how the Queen had caused it, and that she had dominion over snow.

Upon hearing the news, Stian knew who it was. The old man in the woods had done the same thing to them when they were children. Stian's powers had only grown, but he kept to himself in his room, making sure not to hurt anybody. He knew that when he got upset, nervous, angry or sad, his powers would grow even more. That scared him.

But he knew it was Elsa. Something had scared her, and she lost control. He had to help his old friend, who was now the Queen. Stian stowed away aboard the first ship to set sail, and arrived in Arendelle a few weeks after the Eternal Winter incident. The rest was history.

Now he was here, helping Elsa through this. They were married. They were having a child. So much had changed.

"Come on, Elsa! You got it!" Anna said. Stian was pretty sure his hand would break. Elsa screamed.

"Almost..."

Stian heard it.

Crying.

Oh, he didn't want to look. He was terrified. Maybe it was a boy. Maybe it was a girl? Maybe it had powers? He'd never felt so many emotions. He felt as if he might faint.

"Elsa..." Anna swooned. Elsa breathed hard, and lay back down into the bed.

"How are you?" she asked Stian.

"Working on it." Stian brushed the hair from her face.

"You did it." Anna said, handing a bundle to her sister. The blue blanket was sewn with silver snowflakes. Stian looked into the small package.

Elsa

She was beautiful.

After fighting a God while in labor for the past few hours, all Elsa wanted to do was take a nap. But when she saw the face of her child, everything in her melted. The baby had stopped crying, and now slept in her mother's arms.

She had platinum blonde hair, just like Elsa. She shared many of her mother's features too. She was perfect.

"A girl." Anna said.

"A Princess." Elsa said. Now came the big question. "What's her name?" she asked Stian. He paused for a second. The child looked exactly like her mother, and he looked fine with that. He stroked the new hair of the baby.

"I couldn't even name my pet bird when I was ten. Elsa, you decide." Stian smiled. Good, now the pressure was on. Elsa thought. She didn't know if the baby had powers, but they'd find that out later. She looked in the baby's face, and saw her mother. Elsa guessed she looked a lot like her mother as well.

"Neiva." Elsa decided.

"Nay-va?" Anna asked. "After Mom..."

Elsa's eyes teared up, and she laughed. "After Mom..."

There was a small knock on the door.

"Is it over?" Kristoff's voice asked.

"Come on in." Elsa said. The door opened, revealing Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Olaf raced to the bedside to examine the new arrival. He touched her face with his twigs.

"It's tiny." he said.

"She." Stian said.

"She?" Kristoff asked. He examined the baby. "Looks like Arendelle has another Princess, eh Anna?" Anna proceeded to give him a playful punch in the shoulder. Anna walked carefully to the bedside as well, discarding her gloves.

"Hi." she said softly. "I'm your Aunt Anna."

"You want to hold her?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head.

"Her father hasn't even held her yet."

Stian's eyes widened. He wanted to hold his daughter. He looked down at his hands. Still gloved. He took a breath, and pulled off his left one, followed by his right. He was going to actually _hold_ Neiva. Elsa tenderly passed the baby to the King. He took her softly.

"Neiva, I'm Stian. Nice to meet you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Olaf

He didn't know what was going to happen next, he never planned ahead. His time could be spent elsewhere, sniffing flowers or relaxing in the garden. But then all of Arendelle snapped into this "Royal Wedding" mood again, and there were people running amok around the castle. In his garden, and all around the town they went, fixing everything and making everything perfect. He wasn't too sure he liked it, but there were still plenty of flowers to sniff, so that was good.

Olaf wandered the castle, bumping into the occasional worker or cook. Time had flown by the past week, with the new Princess arriving. He wondered when the last time he'd seen Elsa or Stian was... Not since he'd left the room after seeing Neiva for the first time. Olaf was lonely. Sven hadn't been around, the reindeer had been spending all his time with Kristoff. And now his only friends were the ducks in the garden pond. Olaf stared into the pond, and thought.

Maybe he'd wear a hat.

No, no. Maybe a bowtie? Bowties are cool.

Nah, it didn't fit the scene. Anna and Kristoff were getting married in a few hours, and he had no plans aside from deciding over a bowtie or a hat. Oh, or a false mustache!

A face appeared reflected in the pond. Olaf turned around.

"Stian! It's been a while, buddy!" Olaf exclaimed, leaping into his arms. Stian caught him, and struggled a bit.

"Olaf- ugh- The wedding's starting soon. You ready?" Stian asked.

"Ready as ever. Do you know where I can find a mustache?" Olaf asked.

"A mustache?"

"Yeah well, either that or a hat. Or a bowtie." Olaf said.

"Well, when in doubt, choose all three, right?" the King asked.

"You genius! See you soon!" Olaf said, leaping out of the King's arms, waddling to Stian's closed. He didn't own any bowties or hats. He'd have to borrow some.

Stian

He sat in the cathedral. Everything was silent. Royals from all over the world had come to see the Princess of Arendelle marry an Ice Salesman. Stian looked to his left. An empty seat was there for Elsa, when she arrived. The doors opened behind him, and he turned, expecting his wife.

Olaf, wearing a top hat, monocle, fake mustache and bowtie strode into the room, looking confident. He'd actually taken Stian's advice. He looked cute, but hilarious at the same time. The snowman strode down the aisle, and plopped down next to the King.

"Hey, Stian." he whispered.

"Hm?"

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Hey, Stian, can I get you to help me real quick?" came a voice. Kristoff peeked out from behind the alter. Stian looked around, awkwardly. He stood up, waved to a few people, and disappeared behind the alter.

"I'm freaking out, man." Kristoff panicked.

"Woah, woah. Slow down. Why?" Stian asked.

"I'm getting married to a Princess! Weren't you nervous when you married Elsa?" Kristoff asked, with big pleading eyes.

"Well, yeah. I had to become King. That's... That's no small transition for somebody who's made bread their whole life. But listen to me, Kristoff. I wasn't accustomed to royal life. But do you know who was?" Stian asked. Kristoff shook his head.

"Elsa. She knew how to handle things. She taught me all I needed to know. How many stones are there in the walls around Arendelle?" Stian asked.

"What?"

"Seventy four thousand two hundred eighty nine. I know every inch of this Kingdom."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Kristoff asked.

"No... But I'm trying to tell you something. Anna will help you through this. Being married doesn't just mean you love each other. It means that you'll help each other with anything. Love is putting somebody else's needs before your own. It's looking at her at the end of the day and thinking... 'Yeah, she's perfect.' Then you wake up the next morning and do it all again. Except... It doesn't feel like a routine. Every new day is a fresh slate, waiting to be chiseled. The first thing you should see in the morning is Anna. The last thing you should see before you drift into sleep is Anna. She loves you, and you love her. Prove it to her everyday with the little things you do. Sneak her an extra chocolate from the kitchen. Teach her to tell the difference between bad and good quality ice. Show her that life can be taken by the reigns, and lead anywhere you want it to take you. Show her your not afraid of what life has in store. Enjoy her little quirks. Make the little things count. She's your wife, Kristoff. She's Anna."

Kristoff nodded. Stian realised he'd just had a monolouge. He cleared his throat.

"Go get her." Stian returned to his seat. The doors opened again, this time somebody different entered. Olaf made room, scooting closer to the dignitary of Denfaust, a neighboring Kingdom. Elsa, dressed in a golden dress with white cape, sat down next to Stian. She held a tiny child in her arms.

"How's Neiva?" Stian asked.

"Asleep, finally. How are you?" the Queen asked.

"I just gave Kristoff the pep-talk of a lifetime." Stian answered.

"Is her nervous."

"Oh yeah."

"Anna is too."

"Did you give her a pep-talk?" Stian asked.

"A little. Kristoff will do fine." Elsa said. Stian examined his wife. She had now gone back to her slender form, which Stian thought looked great. He looked at her hair.

"Your crown." Stian noticed.

"Hm? Right! How is it? Bad?" Elsa said, reaching up to shift it. Stian caught her hand. He held it tenderly.

"It's perfect."

The choir above the alter broke into tune. Kristoff scurried out from behind the alter. He wore a white vest with black detailings on it. He looked regal. And uncomfortable. The doors opened behind them once again. This time, Stian was prepared for the woman walking through those doors to be married. When he turned around, he was caught completely off guard.

Anna wasn't wearing the flashy crimson dress from before. She wore a simple dress, much like her coronation gown, that was white. Blue stripes ran down the middle, and her hair was tied into two braids.

She looked like a Princess.

Kristoff shifted uncomfortably. Anna joined him and the priest up at the alter. The old man began to go off on his tangent. Wait... Old man.

"Is that...?" Elsa asked.

"Hodur!" Stian whispered. The old man heard them, and winked.

"Do you, Anna take Kristoff to be your wedded husband?" Hodur asked. Anna took a deep breath. She stuttered at first.

"I do- I mean, yes- I mean... I do." Anna said. She shrugged.

"And do you, Kristoff take Anna to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." Kristoff said. He killed it. He acted like he was born to say those two words.

"Av kraften som jeg holder, erklærer jeg dere skal gifte seg." Hodur said. Kristoff took Anna in his arms, and kissed her.

Job well done.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everybody who helped make this story what it is! I've never thought that I'd have nearly this many people reading it! But, all things must come to a close. But fear not! Starting Friday January 17th, I will begin posting "Frozen Short Stories." There will be a single story posted every week, about as long as 3-5 chapters of these full-length stories. I have some ideas for some stories, and I want to hear from you! You can decide what story I post first things on Friday.

Should it be: A look back on Anna and Elsa's childhood? Olaf and Sven's antics around Arendelle? A mystifying story about the Trolls? Stian's time in Corona? You decide! Just leave a review with what you'd like to see, and whatever gets the most love by Friday will become its own short story.

Anyways, thanks for coming and reading "The Frozen Heart: Part 2." I don't know what's in store for the future of Stian and Elsa, but there may be more tales from Arendelle to come, that may not be in short story format. That's all I'm saying.

Enjoy the finale of "The Frozen Heart: Part 2!"

-ArendelleIceMasterAndDeliverer

* * *

Chapter 25

Elsa

She wasn't a big fan of parties. Greeting guests and curtsying every thirty seconds could do a number on a lady. Kristoff and Anna enjoyed themselves, though. Not once did they stop dancing that night. Except, of course, to eat the soup roast and ice cream.

"Long day, huh?" Stian asked, rocking Neiva. The Queen looked over her shoulder. In his throne sat the King, holding their daughter in his arms. Elsa looked back at the party going on in the banquet room, and sat down too.

"How could you tell?" Elsa asked.

"After the fifth hour of bowing, I got a little tired too. Hodur left. He said he had somewhere to be, somebody to help. I guess we won't be seeing him soon. But Neiva's wide awake." Stian said.

"She is?" Elsa laughed. Her daughter had only awoken a couple dozen times in the past week, most of the time while Elsa was absent. The Queen gazed into the Princess' eyes. They were a light blue, just like her's and Stian's. The baby grinned, and held her small hand up to her Mother. Elsa laughed back, timidly. The baby took Elsa's finger in her hand, and studied it. She moved it around, and gripped it tighter. Elsa giggled. She never knew what she was capable of.

"Elsa! Hi." Anna greeted them. Elsa looked up.

"Hello. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, just partying."

"You're tired too?" Stian asked.

"Exhausted." Anna admitted. Elsa thought for a bit. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Anna?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Her sister grinned, and jumped for joy. Stian looked at his wife, quizzically. Elsa took his hand, and the two stood up. Elsa used her scarf to tie Neiva to her torso, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Anna ran to Kristoff, and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." Anna answered.

They wondered through the castle, aimlessly. Stian held Neiva in one hand, and held Elsa's hand in the other. They jogged through the castle, which was largely deserted. Everybody was at that painfully long party. The group came to a pair of large oak doors. Anna threw them open, and ran into the ballroom, spinning and laughing.

"Do the magic!" she said. Elsa rubbed her hands together, and threw them up towards the ceiling. It began to snow tiny blue flakes, and the group stood watching Anna take it all in.

"Ready?" Elsa asked. Stian nodded. Elsa lifted her dress, and struck her foot to the floor. A thin layer of ice grew from where her foot had impacted, and spread all around the ballroom. Stian and Kristoff began sliding backwards.

"What now?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's build a snowman. We'll, uh, need some snow." Anna said. Elsa shook her head, and retrieved Neiva from the King.

"Stian's got this one." she said, smiling.

Stian breathed, and waved his hands around each other. He spread them slowly, sending a blanket of snow across the entire ballroom. Elsa laughed, and retreated behind a pillar. She emerged a few seconds later, pushing a large snowball through the snow. Stian got the idea, and began rolling an even bigger one with Kristoff. Anna began rolling out the head. She molded it to look almost exactly like the version of Olaf the sisters had built as kids. The ballroom doors opened, and who else but Olaf and Sven waddled in.

"I heard fun! I want to have fun too!" Olaf said, upon entering.

"Come on!" Elsa laughed. Olaf's smile faded when he saw the other snowman.

"Who's this?"

"It's just a snowman, Olaf."

"You named this one Olaf, too? Oh, I get it. You're replacing me."

"No, no! Just having a bit of fun!" Kristoff promised. Olaf's eyes narrowed.

"Okay! Snowball fight!" he laughed, rolling a handful of snow into a ball. He hurled the ball at Stian, whom it hit square in the head.

"Hey! Olaf, you're gonna get it!" Stian laughed. He circled his hands, and threw a snowball at the snowman. Olaf giggled, and ran behind Anna. The snowball instead hit Anna on the shoulder.

"So that's how we're playing, huh?" Anna grinned. Soon, everybody was throwing snowballs at each other. Even Neiva got in on the fun, making crude snow blobs, and dropping them in the direction of Aunt Anna.

Elsa wasn't sure she had powers. She didn't even know what to think. But time would tell. Until then, they had to savor every minute with this baby. The sun was set, and now the moon was out. The snowball fight continued. Elsa and Stian had even constructed a fort for each opposing team, Boys vs. Girls. Elsa's looked like a mini-version of her Ice Castle. A fifteen foot pink and blue tower emerged from the ground, with two small seven foot tall turrets leading out from that. Stian's was more of a snow fort. It was a small half dome, with ice shielding the lower half. The boys, Kristoff, Olaf, Stian and Sven, had to lay down to avoid Elsa's barrage of snowballs, while she, Anna and Neiva kept shelter behind the turrets of ice. Who knows how long they played and laughed. Maybe a few hours, maybe more. The game ended when Elsa sent a snowball sailing into Olaf, the MVP, knocking his nose back into his head.

Elsa laughed, and fixed it. The ballroom began to thaw. Elsa loved spending time with her family. Anna, Kristoff, Stian, Sven and Olaf. They were all family.

"This is so fun. I wish it could be like this all time." Anna laughed, hugging her sister.

"Me too." Elsa confirmed. Anna looked up at her sister.

"Can it be?" she asked.

Elsa thought. Between her duties as a Queen and her duties as a Mother, she would have a packed schedule. But everyday, when Anna and Elsa had free time, they would spend whatever time they could together. This was her new life. Mother, Sister, Queen. The Castle gates were never closing ever again, and that's just the way Elsa intended to keep it. She may look cold, but she loved the sun. The Kingdom of Arendelle was a bit nervous about their new Queen at first, but they grew to love her. Stian was accepted soon, too. Now, she had to introduce Neiva to everybody. She was perfect. Elsa wanted to build a snowman every day. Stian, Kristoff and all the others gathered around the girls. They all smiled.

"Whenever the sky's awake, I'll be awake..." Elsa said.

"And that means we'll have to play."


End file.
